Dawn's Rising
by deidara.queen
Summary: Seth X OC.This is a story about a young girl named Trista Dawn who has to move in with her Cousin Jacob because of her mother's death. She has to learn how to make friends, and along her journey.she learns more about herself as well. Is She ready though?
1. Moving to LaPush

**This is my first fan fic; I hope you all enjoy it. I've spent a while working on just the first chapter. And I hope it's not too long.**

**Pairings: Seth/OC**

**Summery: Trista Dawn has two friends. Those two are twins. But now, that her mother has passed, she's so post to be leaving the world she has lived in all her life. To move in with her cousin Jake Black, and his Dad. Off to the world of Rainy beaches in La Push Washington. Will she ever fit in or is she all alone??**

**Disclaimer: Does it seem like im a real author. Do you think I wrote twilight? If you answered yes to the second one… you have a serious problem. There's no way I could right that big of a book. I wish I was Stephanie Meyers. But hey, so do you.**

"Trista, you do know that when your gone there will be no one to talk to."

"ya I know, I'll miss you too." I continued sitting down on the bench In the middle of Ester short park. Me and My friends, almost brother's, named Austin and Evan. These two are twins, of course. And the only friends I have in this old run down town that we like to call Vancouver. Ok, so it's not that run down. I lived a few minutes away on east evergreen boulevard. And the twins lived on Anderson Street. Which wasn't even a half a mile away.

Yes, and I had to leave my two best, and… well, only friends. Ok, I understand how it's probably very weird how a girl's best friends are both boys. And how she doesn't have any friends that are girls. But if you come to where I live, the only action you'll get is when boys are around. I am a tom boy. Most girls have been tomboys at one age, but I was born tomboy, and have never changed. Girls call me a boy, but who cares?

Austin and Evan have been my friends since we were only 6 years old. When I was 5 and 4 years old I hung out with a few girls, but only until they started getting into the subject of Brats and Barbie. And… _pink. _I've never been fond of that color, but that's a story for another day.

Anyway, I had probably less than 2 hours to finish my good bye day with my friends. You see, my mother, the only one left that lived with me, died of a heart attack she had when she was home alone, hours before I got home from school. She was the best mom a kid could ask for, and the only parent I had.

My dad was basically out of the picture. I try to forget him, but sometimes I just have to think about how he ruined my life at the beginning. Me, little ol Trista Day Dawn's life, I loved him, at first… but that was until he did some really bad things, and was caught. My mom was devastated, she trusted and loved him, so after all that had happened she turned around on him, and started to love me to death, promising me when she first held me that it'd be ok, and she'd always be there.

But you know and I know, Mom loved me, and said she'd be there. Now, She's gone. Forever. Ok, I do believe in heaven, god, afterlife, and all those other things, but according to how things were now, she wasn't coming back into my world. I could do what ever I want.

That day, getting home from school… The twins were there of course, we were like buy one get two free, but we walked into the living room. And there she was. Lying there. No movement, nothing.

I had screamed. Austin, the older twin took off running toward the phone, and Evan grabbed me and turned me around. The police and ambulance got there quickly, then it was all over. Well, not really. Only 2 days after Austin and Evan's parents, Sherrie and Sean, held a small memorial crevice. I got moms will, and now we're here.

I'm being wished off to La Push Washington a matter of 4 and a half hours away from here. To live with My cousin Jacob Black and Uncle Billy. My Aunt died when I was 4. and Jake is 2 years older than I. I haven't seen him since I were about 9 years old, after he got a small growth spirit. I hear he's taller now. According to mom's will I was to live with Jake and Billy till I was done with school, and had graduated successfully. Billy was put into a wheelchair which also meant I couldn't get rides everywhere without Jake driving me, and I'd probably have a hell of a time making friends. I do a lot better making enemies than that.

"What's gonna happen now?" Evan asked pointlessly.

"Who knows? I guess we'll just have to call each other often, and try and work out something to meet up over the summer. My Cousin and Uncle live on the beach… although it's always cold there."

"ya. I guess so." Austin smiled at me and slung his left arm over my shoulder. I took out the picture we had taken above the Highway. Evan and Austin owned a automatic printing camera, like one they used in the older days. It had already cleared out and was a great picture. We were all smiling. Evan slung his Right arm from the other side onto my shoulder. And we all laughed. I didn't notice it at first, but when I did I wasn't laughing anymore. I was spurting tears.

"ah! Come on Trista!! Don't be like this! We're only going to be a few hours away! Two and a half hours if we speed..." Even looked at me turning me toward him. Austin was on that side also in a second. They both had sad looks on they're faces and I knew I'd miss them even more.

"I-It Just wont be the same! We wont be able to walk here, play music, run around, and do everything we love to do now. Talking on the phone is boring! We don't get to be who we are then. And we cant get exercise by doing that. I don't want to be so far away from you guys! No one will like me!! I'm… just… too boyish, and no one will like that about me. Look around now! How many people do you see at school that love my antics besides you two and the teachers?" Austin and Evan hugged me and held me there. The only times I felt at home was when I was in my house, when mom was there, sitting at the dinner table with Austin and Evan, having dinner like a family even though we weren't really related. And being there, knowing that we may never have a good calm dinner, where we could talk about our day for maybe months at a time? It was scary.

"It wont be the same. Austin And I talked about it last night before we went to bed. It'll be hard. We know, but we as best friends in the whole world will be there for each other. If you need us, we'll be there. All secrets are secret. And we can make it through the days. Personally, we don't care how high gas prices are up by the time we get to drive, me and him," Evan pointed at Austin "will drive over to your house weekly, just to ask you how to do a math problem. Got it Memorized?"

I laughed slightly. And the twins lightened up a little. But the tenseness in the air knowing that we wouldn't be the three musketeers as often anymore stood there. I looked to my left, to see that the twins had taken they're places next to me like always. Because there stood Austin, and when I looked to my right, Evan was right there. We sat down again, me not even noticing that I had been standing, and looked around the park.

"Evan, Austin, and Trista. Aka or also known as by others Weird Weirder and Weirdest. Right? For now and forever?" Austin spoke and looked up toward the sky.

"For now and forever" both Evan and I repeated at the same exact time. looking up all of us saw a jet pass over our heads. And then the wind started to pick up. Around the park people started to leave, I guess the clouds were starting to build up as well. After another few minutes Evan and Austin stood up at the same time.

For so many people they'd find it weird how these two knew exactly what the other one was about to do before they did it. I found it a part of my everyday life. Hoping that one day I could do the same exact things they could. I stood up after them, and hooked arms with 'em. From there we started walking the 9 1/2 blocks back to my house.

We got about a block away from my almost old home till we saw a old 98 rabbit parked outside the house. I looked at the twins and they both looked down to me as-if giving me the reassurance I needed.

You may think that I was nervous to see my cousin, and uncle, but that wasn't the fact. I was scared of moving. Of forgetting everything and one that I had met and known well around these parts. I've lived in my house all my life, so have the twins. It's easy being around this place, because I know it so well, I have friends. And know many others around these parts. All the younger kids were friends that loved to be chased around, or that loved to run up to me and the twins and ask if we'd invent a new game for them to play. The Fort was close by as well.

And I had to take my Turtle to the lake close by to let it go. Everything that it had taken 12 years to learn about these parts was all being left. To go to a different place. Like, in my case almost a foreign country. Where Jake, and Uncle Billy lived, it was all trees. Trees, trees, and more trees. Or 'Evergreen forest' as my mom liked to call it.

The twins grabbed my hands and started to walk toward the house. Practically dragging me as we went. By the looks of it their mom had already opened the door to the house for my other part of the family, because no one was in the car. We walked up to the door and I stood in front of it. The twins weren't going to open the door. They don't like to open doors unless needed, because they know that once you open one, another one from your pass closes.

I stood there stupidly for a few seconds and looked at the knob. But after I jumped outta my trance I opened it. We walked in to some laughing in the kitchen and I set my guitar (it was slung over her shoulder the whole time) next to the door where all my other stuff was. I didn't have much, at all, that was really necessary to bring to the house of blacks. Or that's what my mom liked to call Jake's family.

The Twins and I slowly walked into the other room to see 4 people already there. Sherrie and Sean were talking with Uncle Billy and Jake already. These two were what I could almost call my parents. From, like another world. Since Mom died they've been taking care of me. I knew it was just temporarily but hey, it's nice to know that I have another lady I could talk to that's lives longer than me. Sean looked up from the Blacks and to me and the twins. He smiled and spoke "Hey there Twix. It's almost time for you to go To La Push."

Automatically Jake and Billy's head turned, along with Sherrie's to my own face with the twins beside me. I couldn't speak so I just nodded my head. And walked further into the kitchen. Twix was my nick name given by the twins, that they're parents quickly adapted to as well. It was always used by the Twins family, and My mom also used it often. That would probably be another thing I had to miss about being here in Vancouver.

"Hi Trista. Haven't seen you for a while" My Uncle smiled at me and motioned me over. I squeezed the twins hands one more time before walking over to him and giving him a hug. "Becca is getting married in a few months, so im pretty sure she'll love having another girl around the house … you two can hang out a little, if Paul, her fiancé doesn't mind." I smiled. Truth is, Weddings were the worst part of the year. I dreaded wearing dresses, skirts, anything other than Jeans, Shorts, and Ka-purées on my legs. And anything other than a casual t-shirt or normal shirt on my stomach area.

"Great." I stood back up for about 3 seconds until Jake grabbed me into a big hug. And dude was he warm! Evan laughed at the face I made and Jake smiled down at me. He was Giant too!! "Holy cow dude! How'd you get so tall? Growth steroids?" Jake just laughed.

"Nope." He said popping the 'p' "I guess I just started to grow when I was 15, and continued growing till now." he attracted his attention from me to the twins who were standing side by side in the door way of the kitchen. Smiling he spoke to them, "I'm Jacob Black. Everyone calls me Jake though. Your Evan and Austin, right?" The twins nodded they're heads.

"I'm Austin, the guitarist." said Austin

"So that makes me Evan. The drummer. Who is way better than Austin can get." We all laughed. Maybe it wouldn't be hard with jakes help on getting friends, I can have a few by the end of the year. The twins looked at me and then at him.

"Trista said you were like, probably 5' 9 or 10" but I guess that was proven wrong." Austin laughed.

"Really? I wish. I'm just about a foot taller than that… some where around 6' 9" I think. Haven't checked in a while." I nodded my head.

"I'm just 5' 4", so I hope everyone you know isnt as tall as you." Billy just broke out laughing, while the twins gaped at Jakes look of innocence. Right away knowing by the look on his face that there were a lot if people around his height. I knew that compared to here everyone was gonna be taller. I hated being short.

"It's ok, there are a few kids that are about your height. We just have to look closer to the ground." I hit him on his shoulder lightly… ouch!!! His arm was like a rock. I don't even think he felt it. if he did it was like, probably a small gust of wind. I looked at the twins and laughed.

"Are you two ogling him?" They looked at me again and shook they're heads. Laughing with me. Sherrie smiled caringly and looked at me. I could see it in her face that it was about time for us to go, before we got back too late. She doesn't like people driving through the woods when it's really dark out. Mostly because the woods make everything darker. I looked over to Billy who was looking around the room. Just finding it quite empty. "Uncle Billy? What time should we be leaving?"

Billy looked back up to me from his wheelchair then to Jake. "well, if we want to get home in time for movies, we should leave in a few minutes." the twins nodded and I walked back over to them. Hugging each of them for a bit of comfort. Evan pulled back first and looked at me. He took off running toward the stairs.

"Let's go finish your room up!!" I nodded my head and took off running after him. And After me ran Austin. I spun around quickly while running and looked at Jake.

"You Commin Jake?" he laughed and took a small jog with us. For him it was probably nothing. He had like major muscles. I was just lucky he hadn't gone to my school. All the girls would be all over him. Flirting and that stuff. HE was tall, Athletic, nice, and very cute. I was so lucky to have him as a cousin.

When we made it up to my room I ran over and jumped onto my bed grabbing my paint brush. We were making sorta like a moral on my wall, and we had never actually finished it. we still had to draw my turtle, and finish the picture of Austin. I started on the turtle, while the twins took they're paints and started painting Austin's hair as fast as they could.

When Jake was done looking around my empty room he walked over to the twins, grabbing one of their paints and starting on the shoes. By the time I was done with the turtle the twins were working down toward the shirt, and Jake was already up to the waist. I put my small hands in as well, and started the middle of the shirt.

Everything had already been drawn out, which helped a lot. We just had to put the right colors in the right place's and then we were done. In less than 15 minutes we had finished. I was the first one to sand and walk over toward the middle of the room and look at our work. We left one wall empty, for whatever we wanted to add in the future.

Ok, so now your thinking… I thought she was moving!! Well, I am. But the house was already paid off. So I could keep the house until I was able to actually move back into it after I graduated. The twins had already said that they'd be moving into a close by house or apartment when they were done with school as well. That way we could live in the naberhood we grew up in.

With us it wasn't like a lovy-dovey relation ship. Just friends. None of us liked each other. Maybe for once in the younger grades, but we made a deal just to always be best friends. For ever and ever and ever. But hey! It works. That way we could find other's we could be happy together with, and watch them grow up as friends. Hopefully.

This house would be mine in only a matter of years. Until then though, the twins, and their family was going to take care of the place until I was ready to come home. The twins were probably going to be the ones coming to the place the most. They always did. But for they're family it'd be like another home they could live in.

After we all had looked at the finished work we herd Uncle Billy call us from down stairs telling us it was time to go. Jake was the first one to head out of the room, followed by Austin and evan. But for a few seconds longer I looked around. My King sized bed sat in the middle of the room alone, the drawers were empty, and the room was very clean. It'd all be that way for longer to come. I knew that at least.

When I got down stairs. It was the time I had been dreading for days. Time to say good bye. We all walked down to the Rabbit. And the twins gave me a big hug. Then I gave Sherrie and Sean a hug, then the twins again. I wasn't crying yet. We talked for a minute or so before the twins gave me a binder. They told me not to open it until I got to La Push. I knew I wouldn't be able to do that so I handed it to Billy. Then I was given a necklace with the key to my house on it, a key to the twins house, a key to the lock that held the binder, and a key to the box I was given by my Mom, that hadn't been opened yet.

Jake had all my bags in the back of the car within minutes. He wasn't all looks. I'll tell you that. He had quite a twelve pack on himself, and was able to lift the bags the twins together had trouble lifting easily, and hoist it into the Rabbit. The twins were just amazed. They handed me my busy bag. The bag that had everything I'd need for the ride to La Push. And I set it in the back seat that I had all to myself. That's when I finally broke.

It wasn't hard crying like what had happened when my mom passed away. It was light, but very sad. Like, I wasn't sure of myself like I had been before. I just wasn't sure anymore. Scared for my life, but also scared for leaving, and not being there if they need me. As soon as the first tear sported out of my eyes the twins hugged me.

I got in the car before Jake. And Through the window Austin gave me a bear. He said "Here It's a present for your ride. And when ever you miss us just look at it. and it'll be like, we're there. Ok?" I just nodded my head and smiled. The twins smiled back. and with that We started to get further apart. Jake backed out of the drive way. And slowly went down the street. I could look behind me through the back windshield, and saw the twins there. Hugging each other and waving at me. I wasn't sure if they could still see me. And as soon as we turned the corner toward the free way. And as soon as we were out of sight. I hugged the bear. And looked forward. Where Billy was looking back at me.

"It's alright Trista. They're mother said she was going to bring them up in 2 or so weeks. You'll see them soon." I smiled back at Billy and nodded my head. I just had to last 2 weeks. 14 days without them. Actually that would be the longest time away from them. The longest I've ever been away from them at a time was about 6 days. When they went to England.

"Twix, eh. I like that name." Jacob smiled as he kept his head on the road. Glancing in the mirror for a few seconds or so. I looked out the window and to the world that was passing us by. One day I'd be back and everything would be ok again. But until then, it was all a survival game. To make sure I got out alive, I'd have to play past the rules. Make my own, and open and close door by myself.

**Did you like it? I know it was quite long, but hey! I can't help it. This is just the beginning. This story will be in Trista's POV until I say so. Got it? **

**R&R!! 3 Katie **


	2. good night Jake

**Yay!! Chapter 2 is up!! I hope you all like it, this one is just that night, I think that almost every day in the beginning will be another chapter, depending on how much I write. These chapter's should very in size, like this one's about 2,900 words long, and the other one's like, 4,500 words. I'll try to keep it short and long at the same time.**

**In the phone call, when I didn't 'enter', that's like a change between the twins. Like, first is Evan, and then it's Austin, and they're together because they're twins.**

**If Jake at any time feels OOC tell me and I'll try to fix it. I'm not sure what I want to do in the future. I'll see as I go… haha~~**

**Reviews are happily accepted.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!! Do you think a 13 year old girl could write such big books?! Get a head!!**

I fell asleep about a hour into driving. It was so peaceful in the care though. Everyone was quite, keeping themselves to they're own thoughts. It was nice, but also a bit lonely for me at least. I wasn't sure about the others though. In the car I saw mostly towns and cities while I was awake. When we got to the 1/4 way mark there were more plains and trees, and growing fields around. That's about the time I fell asleep.

I wasn't doing anything productive. Billy and Jake would talk to me every little while, asking how I was doing, but other than that I kept to myself and listened to my music. I remember going through all of my Three days grace CDs on my iPod touch, and was probably on the 3rd Nickleback CD when I fell asleep. Jake was listening to the radio, but he had to keep changing the stations, to get reception. Plus he listened to the music quietly so I didn't have to turn up my music.

I don't get why people have to listen to music so loudly. It really annoys me when I can hear another person's music from a far distance, even when they're wearing head phones. I also get sorta annoyed when cars are sitting behind you and you can hear the deep beating of the music. Which makes my head hurt.

My ears tend to be a bit more sensitive to sounds than others ears. It's funny at times to think about it, because when I was small I used to have to wear ear plugs because the movie theaters were to loud.

I awoke to being carried by a very warm cousin. "Ugh… Jake? Are we there yet?" I could feel the rising and falling of his chest, while he walked and laughed.

"Ya. We're here. You were asleep for most of the ride though. We even stopped by Charlie Swan's place, you know, the sheriff of forks house, he's actually right outside. He ended up driving the rest of the way, from forks to here, while I rested in the back with you." I felt him take a step up and into the house. Not feeling like looking around I snuggled my head into his chest as I was carried.

We walked into a small room before he set me down on a very comfy bed. I rolled over and he tucked me under the covers, kissing my forehead like my mom used to always do. I laid there for about an hour more before my tummy started rumbling at the smell of pizza. It slowly pulled me out of bed where I had to use my nose and find the food.

I walked out into the hall way and passed door for door all the way down to the living room. Where I started to get my memory back of the place. I looked around to find Billy sitting watching a football game. I took a step onto a loose floor board and it creaked... Loudly… Billy looked up quickly and on the couch another Man, who I'm guessing was Charlie. Turned around as well. I waved at him and looked at Billy.

"Where's the Chow Uncle?" He laughed.

"Your as bad as Jake's food friends. Its around the corner in the kitchen. Better get it before Jake, Quill and Embry get here. They'll eat it all quickly. I advise you to grab about 4 pieces. And if you don't eat it all give it to Jake. Big plates are in the Cabinet to the left of the sink, bottom drawer." I laughed as well and walked into the kitchen.

It was a automatic thing, but I started humming a song me and the twins had made years ago. It was just something that I always did when I was board, fixing something, doing homework or whatever, I just unconsciously started to hum. I had already grabbed about 5 pieces on this giant plate, before I hurd laughing. I just knew it was my cousin, because Billy's voice couldn't get that deep. I grabbed my plate and walked over to the couch, sitting next to Billy's friend.

"Hello there Trista. I'm Charlie." I nodded my head toward him and looked at the score of the game. It was a football game of course. Almost the end of the season at that. But I smiled when I saw my favorite team was playing the Pittsburg Steelers, and they were playing against the Seattle Seahawks.

"Hello Charlie. I'm Trista, but it seems like you already know that. Yess!!" I pumped my hand when the Steelers got a touch down. Charlie and Billy leaned back and groaned. "What? You two don't like the Steelers? Come on!!" I laughed at the slightly surprised look on Charlie's face.

"You actually watch football?" Charlie asked.

"Yep. Steelers are my favorite. Just wait till they get to the Super Bowl. They'll Kick everyone's arse's." Billy laughed at the surprised look on Charlie's face. I laughed slightly too. Picking up a piece of pizza I took a bite, listening to Jake, and 2 other kids his size walk into the kitchen.

"Wholly cow! There's only like… one and a half of a pizza left!! Crap!" I herd yelling for a few seconds before hearing Jake take control and tell, (more like commanded), the other two of his friends to shut up. I think he thought that I was still asleep because they automatically quieted down. After only like, 3 seconds Jake and his friends walked into the room with piles… and I mean plies of pizza. The smallest one out of the free was the first to notice me. He looked at Charlie, then to me, then back to Charlie, before taking a double take back to me.

"Hello there… uhh… person that Jake has yet to interduse Quill and me to." I nodded my head and flung my legs over the back of the couch. Already knowing that Billy didn't really care. I walked toward the 3 boys carefully, eyeing the two I didn't know.

"Oh! Trista, you awake!! I thought you were still dead to the world. You can sleep through anything, I swear." Jake laughed, setting down his pizza on the counter in between the living room and kitchen. "Well, this is Embry, and this Is Quill." he pointed to the one that had talked earlier, and the other boy on his other side.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Trista Dawn, Jake's younger cousin. I guess I'll be living here for the next two years or so, so… well, if you don't like me I guess it's just too bad." Then I herd a roar from Charlie and Billy who were watching the game… Stupid Seahawks.

I automatically turned my head to see what had just happened, and squinted to see Matt Hassleback had actually gotten the ball from the 50 meter mark all the way to touch down line. I sighed. "stupid, stupid Seahawks." The three boys looked at me in surprise.

"You watch football? And actually know the name of Seattle's team?? Jake!! I already am in love with your cousin. She's way better than all the other girls around here!!" Embry was next to me in seconds, swinging his arm over my shoulder like the twins liked to do.

"Yes I watch football. Steelers are best though. I also watch baseball, the Boston Red Sox, and I watch Basketball who in which I have no favorite team." I looked up at Embry and he just gaped at me. I notice that his pizza was still in his right hand as he walked over to the couch and sat down next to me, so I was in between him and Charlie. One friend down. So many more to go.

"Dude! Steelers are going to the Super bowl! I love them!" Quill waked over with his food and sat at my feet. He laughed and looked up toward me. He was leaning down when sitting, so I would be able to see. He was so tall!! They all were tall. And warm. But I decided not to mention any of it.

"Heck ya they are." All the other guys in the room groaned at the sound of Steelers going to the Super bowl. Quill and I just laughed.

At the end of the game, Quill and Embry, who in which were best friends of Jake, had already become friends of mine. I had never made a friend so fast. It was easy, and I was hoping that everyone in La-Push could be so easy. I made my way to the bedroom Billy had given me as Jake drove Charlie home. And sat down on the bed.

I took out my cell phone, that I didn't use often ever, and called up the twins. It was around 9:00 I have to say, and the twins did have school tomorrow, but hey, I wanted to talk for at least 3 minutes.

_"hello?"_ a voice said on the other line.

"Hi boys!!" I laughed at they're groans as they put the phone on speaker.

_"It's been so long Trista! We already miss you and you've been gone what? 9 hours? 10 maybe?"_ I smiled

"I miss you two too. I fell asleep on the car ride, and woke up at about 7. Uncle Billy and his friend from forks, also named Charlie were watching the football game."

_"Candy mountain Charlie!! Candy mountain!!" _the twins laughed as they interrupted me.

"yep! But ANYWAY, I met 2 of Jake's friends, they're names are Embry and Quill. They're both really nice, and reminded me of you two. It's so weird, they see me, find out im related to Jake, then are like, almost automatically my friends. Im not sure though if they're friends or not. Trust me though, They'll never be as good of friends as you two."

_"Ah. That's great! Im glad that there's some one there though."_ Evan started

_"Ya, if Jake wasn't there I bet you'd have a hell of a time meeting people. Am I right or am I right."_ Austin laughed, and I slightly nodded to myself.

"Your right Austin, your right."

We talked for about 30 minutes more before the twins had to retreat to their beds. That was about the time Jake and Billy got back too. I herd Jake roll Billy into his room, then shut the door saying good night, then he came and peeked in my bedroom.

I just sat there staring at him for a few seconds, partway under the covers, and in a pair of striped yellow and blue pants, and a panda t-shirt that I got on my last trip to the zoo during last summer. It was October now, so that was months ago.

"Hey there. Can I come in and sit down?" Jake asked. I nodded and patted the space in the bed beside me. He walked over swiftly in about 2 strides, and sat down. I felt the bed creak slightly, and the mattresses sink because of his massive size. "how are you?" he asked after sitting down.

"Ahh, I guess im holding up. Your friends are nicer than I thought they'd be." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Ya that's Quill and Embry for you. You'll get used to it eventually. I liked your friends in Vancouver as well. Austin and… Evan… Right?" I nodded. "Well, they seemed so much like brothers to you. It reminded me so much of the group, aka what we like to call the 'Pack' of my friends around here." I laughed.

"And let me guess, you're all the same size?"

"Just about." he laughed as well. "but really, you'll like... most of them at least. Tomorrow's Friday anyway. Your lucky you don't have to go to school till Monday." I nodded.

"ya, but it'll be boring around here without you. TV doesn't exactly entertain me as it does your father."

"True, You'll find something though. Maybe I'll take you to Sam's place when I get home. All my friends are usually there, and I'm sure you'll fit right in with the girl's they love talking about girl stuff. The guys just play video games and run around in the back yard."

"Girl stuff? Like… Make up, Clothing, and Shopping? The three of my least favorite things to talk about? Ya know, I do better with guys, liking and hanging out with them. Girl's just talk and don't do anything. I like to be active, and run around when I get the chance. PLUS my guess is all your friends are Juniors, Seniors, or outta school. Am I right?" Jake sighed

"No girl stuff. Got it. but, I have 2 freshmen friends, named Brad and Collin. And then my only Sophomore friend is Seth Clearwater, he has a older sister named Leah, who is practically just like you. All action, no girl stuff. Right?" I nodded. "Great… Leah will have a friend. We were starting to get worried about her because she doesn't really have anyone to tell what she's feeling. Her and Seth's dad passed away about a year ago, and they're mom is taking care of them. If you're nice to Billy he might Call Sue to come over. She's a great cook too." I giggled and he looked at me funny. "What's wrong with cooking?"

"Nothing Jake, it's just you and your friends are all about the food!! Just the three of you ate enough food to feed probably 20 poor people!!" he laughed… but It seemed to shake the bed like boom, boom, boom instead of ha, ha, ha.

"Ya. I guess that's just us. A little army all on our own. But hey! It keeps tings exciting… anyway, at first my friend Jared's girl friend was disgusted. But now she just shakes her head and laughs. You'll probably get your food first all the time anyway, so your lucky." I just stared at him and stuck my tongs out.

"All your friends have to be taller than me. I'm the shrimp, great… here comes a load of nick names… what do you do for fun around here anyway?" Jake laughed.

"well, the beach is always the place to hang out. We often go to Sam and Emily's place, or Mrs. Clearwater's. No one likes to go to forks though… I like to jog around the woods, but you shouldn't do that. I think that dad will let you go down to the beach though. Maybe you'll find something to do down there." I smiled and nodded my head. Agreeing.

"What time do you get home tomorrow?" He just shrugged.

"some where around 2:00. We'll see. You never know who I'll have to drop off at home. Seth and Embry love getting rides from me. And the occasional Quill. So depending on how fast they get out of class and to my car it'll very." I smiled and nodded. "Well, I think you should be getting some shut eye. I better go to bed too. If you need anything don't be scared to wake me up… although that may be difficult." I laughed. He smiled and stood back up. I crawled into my covers and he pulled them up, like my mom used to do when I was younger. He smiled again and started to walk out of my bedroom. Before he shut the door he looked back at me and said "'Night Trista."

"Night Jake. See you tomorrow." He nodded and shut the door. I couldn't hear his footsteps as he walked into his bedroom, but after I hurd the door shut I closed my eyes and fell Asleep.

Maybe tomorrow will bring some good luck. Just Maybe…

**Wow… that was way shorter than the last chapter… haha! Im so glad it's done. I actually type this up on Microsoft Office Notebook, but I copy and paste it to word, so I can upload it. It also takes a lot of time for me to finish this kind of thing.**

**Read and Review!! **

**3 Katie Dawn**


	3. A Little More About Me day 1

**i'm BACK!!! i hope who ever has gotten this far likes the story. Review are happly excepted. at the bottom of this page, i have a few questions that need answering. this chapter does show a bit of what happened to Trista's parents... uhh... oh! i changed a bit about Her father!! HE ISNT DEAD!!!! if you want go back to the 1'st chapter and look at like, the 5th Ph. i changed it!!!... just check for me.... thanks!!**

**Disclamer: now, i have written the books as a grown women who is 13 years old, and all the twilight books belong to me. no copy writing?? YA RIGHT!! i only own Trista and her family... with the addition of Evan and Austin's family as well. **

**I'm not sure if i'll be changing the rating. if i do it'll be mostly because of Trista's Dad. i wont tell you why.**

**this chapter is very long. so if u make it through the whole thing... CONGATS... actually the story is only 3,390 words, but hey!**

**I thank all my suporting fans and friends who have looked at this chapter.**

**READ AND REVIEW ALL SIGESTIONS CONCITERED!!**

**if you need anything Email me at .com ... make sure to say that ur talking about my fan fic though.  
**

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ugh..." I woke up to the sun shining into my eyes. Someone had opened my blinds, so now I was just going to die of being exposed to too much light. I rolled over.

Next to me my clock ticked 8:00, the time I only got up at when I was sick and at home with nothing to do but sit around and drink/eat soup that I had to make myself because my mom was at work and didn't get home till 2:00. At first I laid there and stared at the clock, but when it hit 8:01, which seemed like hours later I got out of bed. More or less I fell out of bed. At first I rolled over back to the side my blinds had the sun shining through, and when the rays got me in the eye I automatically flipped over, and accidently off the bed.

From the floor I laid there, with no covers covering my pajamas and I, and didn't do anything. Just sat there, but after I felt that cold gust of air that you get when you get out of bed I stood up. I rapped a blanket around me and headed out to the kitchen.

The living room was very empty, TV off, and the Kitchen was as well. It looked like Billy was still asleep. The first thing I did was walk over to the TV and turn it on. I checked to see if they had Direct TV, Comcast, Dish, or any other form of TV cable. When I noticed it was Direct TV I turned the channel to 816, my favorite music channel…

When ever I was home alone at my old house, I'd do the same thing; turn on the TV for music. Of course I did have a radio, but the TV never actually had commercials on it. I would turn it on because, whenever there's no sound at all, I get antsy. Like, something's going to pop out of the corner, and scare the crap out of me. And the loudest noise (in my opinion) is when there is no noise at all. It just bothers something in me, and wants to take over. The silence is a hint that something bed's going to happen in a movie, and sometimes in real life. sIt's quite… then the person's killed by someone or thing.

I hate horror movies.

Anyway I walked back into the kitchen, and searched the cupboards for cereal. I actually didn't really feel like fixing pancakes. Maybe I'll do that tomorrow. If we have enough stuff. After opening and closing about 4 drawers I finally found the Bowls and cups, and also the cereal. They didn't seem to have a lot of anything in this house.

After I was done with my own breakfast, I put my dishes in the dishwasher and walked back into my room. From there I grabbed my bag of stuff and walked over to the dresser. I put my cloths away, also figuring out what I was going to wear for the day. And looked around the bluish room. According to Billy and Jake, this was originally Rachel and Rebecca's room, but after they had both moved out, it turned into a guest room for anyone, who happened to spend the night. But now, I guess it's mine.

The room wasn't super nice, but it wasn't really bad. It had marks on the wall where pictures may have been hung, and a dent in the wall by the corner where the dresser stood. It was a very warm room and when I put my hand to the window, and opened it, I saw a glimpse of the beach just down the road.

With the window open the room's temperature decreased quickly. After I was freezing I closed the blinds and the window again. I shivered over to my bed and put a blanket around me. While doing so I noticed another one of my bags in the room. It was my videogame bag. I looked around the room noticing the desk and TV on the other end and laughed at myself. How could I not have seen that? I got up and grabbed my bag walking over to the mostly empty bookshelves and the TV. I slowly took out each game system, and set them on the desk… Gameboy… DS I… Playstation 3… PSP… Wii… X-box 360…and my Rock Band game set I put next to the desk because it was too big to put _on_ the desk.

After that I took out my games and put them on the book shelf. One by one, going only by what game system it was for. I started out with the smallest game systems, the Gameboy and DS I, and then went to the biggest systems. The Play station 3 and all my Rock Band games.

When I was finally done with that I smiled and looked around the room once again. There were a few boxes in the corner that were labeled Books, Cloths, Extra things, and other. I wasn't going to open all of those. But I did want to find one more thing…

About 20 minutes later I came across the thing I was looking for. My Radio. Ok, so I do have more electronics but it was just gifts from my mother, and father's family's before they all…. Passed… It was pretty much just a remembrance of them, and I never got the guts to throw it away.

I smiled and set the radio on the stand next to my new bed. Then I went and found all my CD's … all 300 of them. I took out the multiple cases that held them and put the case labeled : Most Listened to, then set it next to my radio.

Then I put my other cases on the book shelf next to my video game collection. My bookshelf was already half full, and I wasn't sure all my chapter books and picture books could fit… none the less my note books and music books.

Yes, its true. Im a book worm,…. And a music addict,… and a videogame freak but it gets boring a lot for me. I do go outside often, but don't like the rain. La-push is not one of my favorite places to be. Its way wetter here than in Vancouver.

I then herd the wheels of Billy's wheelchair moving down the hallway and peeked out of my door to see what he was doing. He had just rolled passed the door and I quickly walked to the back of his chair, and started pushing him.

He jumped and turned back to look at me. And then laughed when he noticed who I really was. I smiled back at him and walked to the chair in to the living room. Turns out I must have forgotten to turn off the TV. I grabbed the controller and handed it to Billy.

"What do you want for breakfast uncle B?" he just laughed again

"No need for the Uncle part. You can call me dad, like Jake and the twins do, or just call me Billy. Uncle makes me feel lake a grandpa. And grandpa makes me feel like an old man. Uhh…. I believe that there's some cheerio's in the cobberd." I laughed as well and started to walk into the kitchen.

"Isn't there a baseball pre season game on tonight? Is anyone coming by today?" I pulled out the cereal for Billy and listened to him talk as he flipped through the channels.

"No one's coming over today. Tomorrow Jake was going to drop me off at Charlie's house. Jake should be back in a few hours… its already 10. " I nodded, but wasn't sure if he was able to see me so I spoke.

"Alrighty. Who do you want to win the super Bowl?"

"Seahawks."

"Seattle never wins." I sighed

"That's what they want you to think." I just laughed at him, and he laughed back a me. Then I took the cereal and walked over setting it on the table next to Billy. He smiled and thanked me then stopped at a action movie channel.

It was quite like that for a while. Very boring as well. Of course I enjoyed Billy's presence but it got really annoying just watching TV and eating. So eventually I walked into my room. Thinking about better things to do. Again, I didn't feel like unpacking anymore of my stuff, so I just grabbed my sweat shirt. It wasn't that wet outside. And it stopped raining like it was yester day. I walked back into the living room with my shoes on and looked at Billy. At first he didn't notice but when he did he just looked up from the TV and stared at me.

"uh… Billy? Can I go for a jog?" he laughed.

"of course! Just don't go into the woods. It's not very safe in there." I nodded my head and headed out for the beach.

It was beautiful. Of coarse it was chilly, and there was a bit of moisture in the air while running but the beach was wonderful. About half way to the end of the beach, where the rocks and the woods started up again I took off my shoes. Just leaving them on the sand, and running in my bare feet. I ran all the way to the big rock by the water, on one side of the beach, then turned around and ran back to my shoes. I ran with them in my hand, and dropped them off at the stairs to the beach.

No one was out. I guessed it was because it was Friday, and school was still in, but it was quite. I wished I had brought my mp3 player. The water wasn't disastrous But it wasn't calm. I felt like a storm may be here in the next week. It just was a small habit I had. Like, I could feel what the weather was going to be like. Usually my friends would look at me for what the forecast was. And not look at the news. Usually I was right… but every once in a while I was wrong. Not that I could really help it though. IT was nice a lot of times, because I knew when to bring an umbrella to school and when not to.

While I was jogging I just stared forward at the road lining the end of first beach. I didn't want to get too far away from my own shoes so I turned around and started heading back. It was still all too calm and quite. I could hear my foot steps fall into the sand quietly and it felt good to know that I could run freely here. And when Jake wants to run, as I hear he loves to do, we could probably run through the forest every once in a while.

After running back and forth through the beach for about an hour I decided to start walking home. I sat down next to my shoes and put them on quickly. The sun was a little further than half way through the sky. I started up the steps that lead down to the beach and walked down the first street. I guess I have a pretty good direction sense. I can almost always find my way home no matter how far away or off I am.

As I was walking I noticed a lady outside gardening. She stood up and brushed off her pants from being down on her knee's. she noticed me out of the corner of her eyes and smiled.

"Why hello there. I don't think I've seen you around La-push ever." she smiled and motioned me over. She seemed like a really nice lady. I walked over to here and smiled.

"Uh… ya, I just moved in with my Uncle. He lives about a block or two away. I'm Trista Dawn." she nodded her head.

"Yes, yes, your Billy Black's Niece aren't you? I'm Sue Clearwater." she stuck out her hand. So this was the lady Jake spoke about last night. I nodded my head and smiled.

"Yep. That's me. It's nice to meet you." she laughed.

"You don't look anything like your Uncle, or like Jake. It's a change around here. We don't get a lot of kids." I nodded my head and laughed.

"Yeah. Well, my mom was Jake's mom's twin sister. So, well, I guess I get my looks from her. Jake's all like Billy. I can't wait to see him when he's a old man." She laughed with me and nodded her head.

"Well, I guess your personality comes from your mom. You're like your cousin quite a lot in that way. My son adores Jacob. You're freshmen, right?" I shook my head. So many people mistake me for being some one older than I was, but I guess after a while you get used to it. I don't know how she mistakes me for being a freshmen anyway. I'm a little short you know.

"Actually I'm in 8th grade. Uhh, I believe the term here in La-Push is a Pre-Fresh… right?" she nodded her head. "How old is your son?"

"He's a Freshman… just turned 15. I also have a daughter. Her names Leah and she's a Senior." I nodded my head.

"Do you have a Husband as well?" she was about to nod her head, but after a second she gave me a small sad look.

"No, he passed away a year ago. It's hard you know, but he left quite a bit of money. And here bills come not very often." I looked at her sadly for a second, but noticed that she wasn't the kind of person to want symphony.

"ah, sorry for brining it up." she laughed.

"It's alright. So where are your parents?" here comes the talk.

"well, my mom passed away only weeks ago, my dad's basically out of the picture, he did some bad things, and was sentenced to jail the rest of his life. I'm ok with everything though, it's just really hard for me sometimes. Today is not one of those days im going to spend moping around about my loss though. People are here, people are gone. No one can stay with you for all your life. And then die with you, like fairy tales. So I just started to learn years ago that well, everyone has a time, and I guess my mom's time was 3 Tuesdays ago." she looked at me surprised and when I just shrugged she laughed.

"I'm sorry, im just surprised how young you are, and how fast you've grown up. So it looks like your pretty much all alone? What about your dad's side of the family?" I shrugged again.

"well, most of his family is … gone… like my mom. all they're money, and the money my dad had originally made goes to me. My mom's mother, and father's money mostly went to my mom, and my mom's money and possessions all go to me. When I turn 18, and am done with high school, I'll own a house down in Vancouver Washington, where my mom and I have lived all our lives… well, all my mom's life after she turned 18..." Sue nodded her head and smiled at me. I looked at my phone, which had been hiding in my pocket and saw that it was already 2:30… wow I had been out a while.

"you're one girl. Well, I have to get inside and start dinner, my son Seth and daughter Leah, eat enough to feed a normal family of 10. I guess I'll see you around?" I nodded my head and waved, starting to jog back to my Uncle's and Cousin's place.

When I was in sight of the place I saw Jake's car out front, and in seconds I saw the blinds move, and Jake was out the door running toward me. Heck was he fast. He was in front of me in seconds and picked me up, bridal style he walked with me in his arms and into the house. From there he called

"Trista's Home!!" I laughed quietly and Billy came rolling into the living room.

"Oh, you were gone for a while… where'd you go?" I just shrugged.

"I went down to first beach and ran for a while, and on my way home I met Sue Clearwater, we talked for a while before she had to go and make her teenagers dinner before they got home..." Jake laughed.

"that's Sue for you. She comes over here sometimes and cooks for us, but as long as you know how to cook she probably wont be coming over as often. Anyway… what's for dinner?" I just laughed and shrugged. I walked into the kitchen, Jake following closely behind me and took out a few pans. I walked around the room until I found something simple and fast, and that we had a lot of supplies for.

"Toasted Cheese sandwiches." He laughed and grabbed the cheese out of the refrigerator.

We worked on food for about half an hour and when we were done there was 20 sandwiches. Jake took at least 10, and Billy took 4. I only took 3, and we all sat down in the living room and ate. It was quite for quite a while when Jake was stuffing his mouth with bread and cheese and Billy calmly ate as he watched the ending of his baseball game. I only watched Jake and took glances at the TV to see who was winning. It was the Mariners, From Seattle, against the Boston Red Sox.

After dinner was done, and all the dishes put away I walked into my room alone. Jake had fallen asleep after he ate, mostly because I was only on my second sandwich. And when I was done I took his plate and my own then put them away. Billy was still eating like a turtle so he said just to go find something to do, and he'd put his own dishes away.

I walked into the room and went strait to the book shelf looking through all my games. After about 2 minutes of scanning all of them I came up with 'Sonic and the Secret Rings' I smiled and popped it in the Wii, plugging the Wii in to the output and into the TV. The TV started with a bit of static when I turned it on, and after a few seconds it was fine. I started playing.

About 20 minutes later Jake walked into the room. He looked around and at first couldn't figure out what I was doing. I was absorbed in my game, but herd him come in. His foot steps were light, and hard to hear even in my own room, but after he got a few paces away from me. I turned my head.

"Hello. Need anything?" he laughed and looked at my game.

"Sonic?" he asked

"Yep. Do you want to play? We could play any game on the book shelf over there." I pointed to the half filled bookshelf that only held CD's and Video Games.

At first he didn't do anything, but as soon as he noticed that I had so many games he grabbed the first one he saw and walked over to me. I plugged it in, after taking out my original game, and we started playing.

Since it was Saturday we played till at least 12 o'clock and when he finally put our 7th game away we sat down and started watching a movie we dug out of my boxes. Willy Wanaka and the Chocolate factory. Through out the movie Jake's mouth was watering and he was talking, but after he finally settled down and we were sitting up and watching the movie I guess I fell asleep.

For only a second though I felt Jake tucking me into bed and saying good night. I wished him a good night too. But that was only in a dream.

Good night, Sleep tight. See you when the Morning's Bright.

**what did u all think? good bad? if you read the first chapter earlyer, i apologize. i changed a bit about Trista's Dad. I wont tell you why he's in jail yet, but there will be a time. I'm thinking the story is probably around the biginning of breaking dawn, like Jake never ran away after finding out bella and Eddie (edward) were getting marryed.**

**So do you all think i should put little Nessie into this story as well. how should i have Trista Meet the Cullens? should Bella just become a vampire with a deal w/ the werewolves? The main question is... HOW DO YOU SPELL QUIL'S LAST NAME???? haha... hmm... next chapter will be a saterday. I already have an idea on how it'll go... 9 events... wow... i have all this planned on paper and i work on it when no one's looking in Social Studys and Language Arts class. anyway, who cares about PURSUASIVE WIGHTING?? i sure dont.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!  
**


	4. Left alone?

**HEY!! I'm back! this is the 4****th**** chapter! … that is if you haven't noticed. I think this story might turn to be a little OOC… I don't mean for anything though. It took a while to write this. I didn't have my computer for a while, then we had to go on a trip. Then my dad was always wanting to get on. **

**So I ended up writing a lot in my note book. It takes forever to type it up. The ph. Are way shorter as well… THANKS TO THE READERS THAT LOVE ME!!**

**Disclamer: I am Stephanie Meyers… I also live in a world where humans fly, poop rainbows, hate chocolate, and humans are extinct…**

**Really now, I'm not Stephanie Meyers. Get over it.**

"Trista!! Trista!!! Wake up! Breakfast is ready!!" I could slightly hear Jacob's voice as I lay in bed doing nothing but trying to fall back asleep. That is… until…

THUMP!!

"What the hell?!" I sat up from the floor rubbing my head and looking toward the opposite side of the bed, where Jake was cracking up and the glare of the sun shone in my face.

"I cant believe you really just fell out of your bed!!" he was able to manage saying so before cracking up again.

"It's not MY fault you were pushing me! Don't wake me up!! What time is it anyway?" I laid back down and pulled my pillow, which had fallen down with me, to my head. "if it's anytime before 9'oclock AM then I'll kill you Jacob Black" he laughed again

"It's already 11! Almost noon!! I already baked pancakes and we have to take my dad to Charlie's place in Forks at 4. Embry may come by in an hour or so too." I sat up after hearing Jake's friends name.

"Embry? Is that one of your tall friends I met the other day?" I poked my head above the bed to see him nod. Then after knowing it was I let my head fall back down, but on the way it hit something incredibly hard. "Ugh!" I slightly yelled.

Jake was next to me in un-humanly possible seconds, lifting me up with is 6 pack rib cage of muscles… actually, truth to be told it was more of a 16 pack of muscles, but little small tiny me shouldn't be the one to speak.

Jake carried me out of the bedroom despite my demands to put me down, it seemed like he didn't even notice when I started lightly pounding on his chest. When we got to the kitchen he set me down carefully and I grabbed a plate from the counter where he must have left it. I walked across the small kitchen and grabbed a pancake, then I sat down.

I suffocated my pancake in syrup. Jake sat down next to me with a pile of pancakes on his own plate. I glared at him and gave a very weak growl his way. When he looked at me he laughed at my 'you woke me up and go away' face.

"What did I ever do to you?" he asked taking the first bight of his also drowned with syrup pancake.

"you… woke me up."

"you were going to sleep the day away though! Anyway, If I waited any longer Embry would be the one waking you up. I'd be thanking me."

"Nope! You didn't even say good morning to me!!"

"what does that have to do with this?"

"It does everything."

"good morning Trista… are you in a better mood now that I said good morning?" I laughed.

"I guess so."

We didn't take long to eat, actually Jake was done before me, even though he had nearly 10 times as much as I did. When we were done though, I got dressed and we watched TV for a hour or so.

Right after the 3rd episode of sponge-bob-square-pants Embry walked in. He literally just opened the door and walked in. Jake looked up before he had even gotten to the door. Like he knew it was going to be opened.

"Hello people" Embry said in a sing-song voice. Jake was up and greeting him already. I had some how already gotten the controller to the TV and automatically changed it to something more entertaining… like… TOM AND JERRY!

It's not that I don't like Embry, I just don't socialize with others well. I'm actually really quite and shy, and sometimes feel weird when around other people that are really fast and nice to accepting others. Like all Jake's friends I'd met so far. And also like Charlie.

After Embry had come in He and Jake were already talking 1,000,000 words a minute. I sighed and got up.

"Hey! Trista! Where you going?" Jake said right before I walked down the hallway.

"I'll just be in my room… I feel like playing a little bit of music." Jake nodded, but I already knew he didn't have a clue what I was talking about. Right after I walked about 2 steps I heard laughing from the living room. Probably the boys, being boys…

I passed Billy on my way down the hall though, and he nodded his head toward me. I nodded my head back and walked back into my new room. I grabbed my guitar which had been sitting on the wall next to my closet and started strumming chords.

I didn't do much else for the next few hours. I played video games for a little while, but then changed back to my guitar. Once or twice though I almost left my room to go see what the other two were doing, but every time I found a way to pull myself out of it.

At about 5 minutes after my clock hit 3:30 I heard slight knocking on my bedroom door. I ignored it and continued strumming and humming a Taylor Swift song.

Who ever it was who had originally knocked walked into my bedroom. I was facing the side of the room with the window, and with the light foot steps guessed it was probably Jake or Embry. At the last second I turned around to see Jake standing next to my TV watching me play. I automatically stopped. And he gave a weird face.

"Why'd you stop?" I shrugged and laughed at the pout face he gave me. "You're a great singer! I don't get why you have to stop when someone walks in." I gave him a small smile

"Thank you. I don't always stop when people walk in. Only sometimes, like now. Anyway, I've performed in front of a crowed, not a big one, but a crowed. It's not that bad… I guess it's new place, new people, less singing in front of them… I don't like people all watching me, it gets nerve racking.." he nodded his head and sat on my bed. He smiled.

"well, I have one thing to tell you, and one thing to ask you. Which one do you want to hear first?"

"How about the telling."

"Alright, Embry's gone, and I was going to take my dad to Charlie's place. Even if you don't want to go I'll drag you there. I hate riding home from there alone, it gets to quite even when the music is on." I nodded, signaling him to go on. "Ok, and then the question is… uhh… I don't know how to ask this but, do you not like Embry or something? Just so I can know." I looked at him surprised.

"No, no, no, no!! Embry's nice! I just don't… well, I'm not good with others. I can work with only people already close to me, like family or the twins, people that I've known for a while, or that I should or have to be nice to. Embry's cool, I just haven't known him long. It'll probably take a while. I'm not a social person." he laughed and nodded.

"Alright. It worried me for a little while. I was hoping you didn't mind him, because a lot of my younger friends and… some of the older ones are like him, and I didn't want you to feel left out or upset about anything. I can always tell them to go away you know."

This time I nodded, and I put my guitar in it's case that sat on the bed. I grabbed my converse's and slipped them on, then turned back to Jake. "Well, I guess I'm ready to see Charlie's house… it is a house… right?" he laughed.

"Yep. My old best friend used to live there before she got married, she just went on her second honeymoon." Jake explained. He gave a happy look. "I cant wait till you meet Bella and Nessie, they're great. Actually they should be getting back in a week maybe a week in a half." I nodded and laughed. Jake looked love struck…

"I see." I walked out the door Jake laughed and walked with me. I could see Billy turning off his TV, and Jake walked over and grabbed the back of his wheel chair, dragging it outside and to the truck. I looked up at the sky and grabbed my coat, then ran after the two jumping into the back seat.

"I don't think you've ever been to Charlie's. He has a giant flat screen TV." Billy turned to me to look at me from the front passenger seat. I laughed and got a glance from Jake through the Rear-view Mirror. After a few seconds of watching me Billy turned back around in his seat and changed the radio station; which had been put on some stupid rap rock stuff; and Billy changed it to classic music.

I guess I ended up leaning back in my seat and watching the trees move passed us. But a few seconds before we crossed the small stream I saw a wolf… a wolf the size of a horse. It was there, and then it wasn't. My eyes were 40/20, in other words I could see really, really well, but the wolf was only there for about 3 seconds. I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or what. After we crossed the stream though the trees seemed to get a little less thick. And within only about 10 minutes we were in a small town I guessed to be Forks Washington.

Never had I really gotten the chance to come here for along period of time. I remember coming here for dinner once or twice. But other than that I had never given the area a second thought. Here it was a little warmer considering what Billy and Jacob were talking in the front seat about. I guess I would end up getting used to things like this. They talked to each other quite a bit. And once again soon forgot I was sitting in the back seat.

When we got to Charlie's house Jake was the first to jump out of the car. The building was nice and 2 stories tall, but also sorta small. I got out when Jake grabbed the wheel chair from the back and took it over to Billy's side of the car. There was a sheriff's car in the front yard that I had guessed was Charlie's and in a few seconds Charlie appeared in the door way walking out toward the group.

"Hey! I didn't expect you all to be here so early." he laughed walking over to Billy, Jake and i. I smiled and nodded to him.

"What? We've never been early?" Billy laughed. "You should see Jake behind the wheel." Charlie laughed with Billy and they both went toward the door. Charlie soon grabbed Billy's wheel chair to help pull him up the stairs. But they were acting like me and my friends back home.

Jake snapped in front of my eyes and made me click my head up to him as he laughed. He grabbed my arm silently and lead me up the steps of Charlie's house and right into the living room. The TV was on and there was a nice big pizza sitting in the dinning room.

Jacob and I, we stayed at Charlie's for about 10 minutes before Jake laughed and said we'd better start back toward his house. Billy laughed as well and hugged me a good bye. "I should be home before midnight you two. Don't do anything too dangerous." he said before we headed out. Charlie waved us off as we drove down the street; Jake driving and me sitting in the passenger seat.

After we had turned the corner and were starting to drive though Forks Jake started a conversation. "That wasn't so bad… was it?" I quickly laughed and shook my head. "Some times dad and Charlie act like real kids. Like, they'll chase each other around." I nodded my head.

"even grown ups have to be kids sometimes. But how long have they known each other?" at first Jake shrugged.

"something like all they're lives. It's weird… sorta. I guess I've known Embry and Quill all my life. And there are a few others. But you don't look and see how those friendships can last for the same amount of time Charlie and Dad's friendship has been going on… There used to be three of them too. Henry Clearwater died last year." I nodded when he looked over at me. "but I do hope I have friendships with Quill and Embry as well of course" he added.

"Ya. I know… Friend's you've known for a long time are hard to loose. But I guess I get what you're implying. It's hard to imagine loosing Evan and Austin." Jake smiled and turned on the heat for the car.

"cold?" he asked laughing at my slight shiver.

"Nice eye sight." we laughed and soon moved into our own worlds. After we had passed the stream again and were starting to get close to town both Jake and I herd a very, very loud Howl. I jumped up. It sounded so close. "Does that happen often here?" Jake had pressed the gas petal down a little harder so we were speeding passed 70 toward the house.

"No. Just when it does you want to stay out of the woods. The wolves around here are sorta big." I smiled.

"I bet. Descendent from wolves right?" Jake laughed a little and nodded. My guess is that there was something going on. But I didn't want to get into his business. Maybe Jake was scared of wolves… I had to ask. "Jake? You're driving REALLY fast!" he laughed and lifted the petal a little, but we were still going over 60. "Jacob are you scared of wolves or something?" he cracked up. Cooled me down a little before he started to speak.

"I've been face to face with one or two. As long as you leave them alone they wont hurt you. Wolves around here are real nice. It's jus the dangers that they chase away." I didn't have a clue what he was talking about and faded my head toward the window again. Within only 2 minutes we had arrived back to the house.

As soon as we got inside there was another Howl. It was very unexpected, I jumped almost a mile into the air. "are you scared of Wolves Trista?" Jake asked as we walked inside. I shook my head 'no' and looked around the living room. Jake seemed a little edgy.

Not even 10 minutes after we had gotten back quill walked in. he smiled at me and went striate to Jake. I could hear quick whispering and then Jake and quill were next to the door. "Trista?" Jake looked up at me while slipping on a pair of shoes.

"Yeah?" I smiled slightly; already having an idea of what he was going to ask me.

"Can you keep the doors locked… Windows too… Uh… I have to go to work for a little… we've gotten some… Wolf warnings, and we need to make sure things around the town are ok." I nodded looking out the windows thinking about how close the last Wolf call had been. Jake continued as I looked out the window. "I don't know when I'll be back. Charlie's home phone and my dad's cell phone numbers are on the counter. So's my cell phone, but I may not be able to answer… um… other emergency contacts like Embry's mom, Quill's dad, Mrs. Clearwater and people that live close by's numbers are over there too. I really got to go, ok?"

"Alright Jake. Be safe though, ok?" he laughed and nodded.

"You too. Do. Not. Go. Into. The. Woods. Promise me that?"

"Promise." and with that the door was shut and quill and Jake were gone. I automatically walked over and locked the door, then walked around the house locking windows, shutting blinds, locking doors. All the stuff Jake told me to do. When I was finally done I walked over to the TV and turned it on. Then I walked back into the Kitchen and grabbed some cereal. Not really feeling like fixing anything big.

I was alone, in a house alone, with wolves somewhere outside. I felt like I was just waiting for disaster. Like in all the horror movie's I've ever watched. The main character Is left alone. Then something utterly horrible and/or scary happens. Every step I took in he house I would jump if something loud sounded. At first I laughed at myself for being so stupid. What as going to really jump out and scar me? That is until a spider fell on my face when I was walking down the hall way.

I screamed. Smashed it with my hand. Threw it in the toilet. Walked back into the living room. Every sound. I jumped. Every movement. I looked. It was like that for a long time. I tried to watch TV, but just found it to be very distracting when something in the corner of my eye, or my imagination acted up. Then I started playing my Videogames. That didn't work either. I ended up walking out playing my guitar until 11'oclock at night on the couch in the living room.

Billy came home at 11:13 exact. I saw Charlie's car pull up to the drive way. He rolled in after I opened the door. And waved at Charlie as he backed away from the house. After Charlie was turned down the street I shut the door and went to grab my guitar.

"Where's Jacob?" I looked over at him and shrugged.

"He went with Quill to 'work' or so he said. He told me it was precautions for the Wolf warning the town has… then two seconds later a wolf that was like… right out side the door almost howled, and scared the ……. Crap outta me." he gave a slight laugh before looking around the room.

"When did he leave?" I looked at the time again. Then back to Billy not sure if I should lie or not.

"Not too long ago..." Billy looked right back at me in the eyes and I could tell he was already looking through me. For a second I felt by myself, but after he looked away I knew the next question.

"how long was that? What time was it exactly Trista?" I looked at the floor and answered him. It felt like I was admitting some deep dark secret to the principals of the united states.

"he left 10 minutes after we got home; about 5:20 or so." I looked back at him to see his face. For a few seconds he seemed angry. But he quickly calmed down and looked at me again.

"You've been alone for 6 hours?" I nodded, he sighed. "Were you scared?" The question caught me by surprise. At first I wasn't sure if it was a joke or not. When I saw his face, again I felt like telling the truth. I didn't like feeling weak. I didn't like others to look at me like I was weak, or to pity me for anything. I just wanted Billy to get over it, and be happy like he was when he got home.

"What's your definition of scared?" I knew he knew I was. Even as we spoke I was uncomfortable. It was scary. I was never the person to be asked how I felt about things. Never did someone look at me and ask me what I felt. And whenever they did I would just shrugged and say something like 'what do you want to do?' back to them. All I ever have wanted in my life was for others to be happy. I think it's the part of me that's like my mom. I don't always fit in, I'm quite, and the only thing I care about is what others feel, what they think, what they want.

"You're like your mother. And Jake's mom at that." I looked at the floor again, suddenly wanting to hide myself. "None of your mother's family wanted to tell others how they felt. When Jake's mom came around it got on my nerves sometimes. Haha." he laughed to himself.

"Really? Mom… always told me that's nothing to be proud of." Uncle looked at me and gave me a face like I was crazy.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of either. There are times when you really have to look and tell someone else what you feel about things. When you don't. then others don't know what to do. The things you feel and that you want are just as important as anyone else's. Sometimes. It's alright to say what you want." I nodded, sitting down on the couch as Billy moved himself over toward the big chair and sat in it. "It's alright to be who you are. Just remember that it's also alright to get out of character once in a while. To get mad once or twice." I looked back at Billy. He wasn't looking at me though. He was just looking out the window. Just like my mom used to do when she thought of people that she missed or that had already passed. She did it often right after we had gotten done discussing her twin sister. Jakes mom.

"I-I was scared. I d-don't like being alone. b-but I'm used to it… A-all I really want… is for… e-everyone else to be ok. S-Sometimes not being there… Being a-alone is ok. I'm ok with being here alone." Billy continued looking out the window and turned to me when my eyes started to water. "I-I can be alone. i-im fine w-with it."

"Alright. That's all I wanted to know. I wont tell Jake that. But it's all I wanted to know. Why don't you go to bed. Jake may get home even later than 12. it's what happens when he goes to work." I nodded and stood up. I walked over and gave Billy a hug, he kissed me on the forehead and I walked back into my room. My room.

I knew as I lay in bed that my mom was watching. Probably happy with me. I got a little out of my system. But the things that still stood there deep, deep, down probably would never be spoken about. I'll get over it. One day… Maybe I'll be able to talk about it. haha. Maybe.

Good night. Sleep tight. See you when the Sun is bright… Right?

**Wow… that chapter was a bit over 4,000 words… I'm working on Trista's personality… don't worry though… Spring break was started earlier this week. My dad's staying home… so I don't get as much time on the computer as I wish I had. Plus Track and Softball are starting up as well… ugh!! That means less updating… thanks 4 reading. If you have any idea's thoughts anything… Just PM me, or Email me… either one works. My email is ****.com**** alright? Happy Days! 3 Katie**


	5. Sunday

**been a while?? wow, it has!!! sorry, summer, and school held me back a little... i hope you're still reading... haha, this chapter is probably one of the shortest you'll ever find. its only around 1,700 words. haha, but there wasnt alot to really put into it right? the next day will be longer, and i'll probably have to spread it out between to chapters. haha. i think i got the next one plan. OH! i got a laptop, thats the other reason. i've been waiting to type on it. haha**

* * *

I woke up again to falling outta my bed… I seem to do that a lot…. I actually don't have a clue why either. It's funny though to walk out of my room and find Billy looking at me. This time though I wasn't feeling up to the look. I got up. Walked out, grabbed my comb and started brushing my hair right away. I ended walking out into the living room to find Jake, soundly snoring like a chain saw. I laughed quietly to myself and put a blanket over his very warm body.

I walked into the kitchen where Billy sit eating what looked like cereal. I pointed behind me to where Jake was laying on the couch and mouthed 'when'd he get back?' Billy shrugged. I got my self some chow and sat down next to Billy and smiled. "I think he got home around 2 this morning." he said quietly. I looked at the clock on the stove.

It read 12:32. then quickly changed to 12:33 after I looked at it. I looked outside toward the window to find the sun shining brightly through it. I walked back into my room after eating and unpacked a box or two of cloths. When I felt done with that I looked around the room again. On the ground where I had fell today was a black mark where I had hit my elbow… hard. I moved my mat that sat in the middle of the room over to where I tended to fall of and left it there having that feeling that tomorrow when I woke up I'd be falling there again as well.

When I walked back into the kitchen Billy was out on the porch and Jake was still a chain saw. I walked over and sat next to Billy. He looked down at me and laughed. "Board?" I nodded. "Why don't you head down to the beach. If Jake wakes up anytime soon I'll have him come get you. But just come back when you feel like it. Make sure to grab your phone though. And don't go into the forest. Who knows what's out there. I don't want you hurt by a wolf." he laughed. I nodded and kissed his cheek then went to grab my shoes.

Jake's eye brows were scrunched up, and he was silent while I tied my shoes. I smiled, but could tell that he was having a pritty bad dream. I walked over and kissed him on the cheek like I had done to Billy, then took off on a jog out side.

TO THE BEACH!!!

When I finally got to the beach I put my shoes by the steps like I had done last time I was there. But this time I put them slightly further under the steps where no one would see them. The sky was cloudy but it didn't look like it would be raining anytime soon. So I took off down the beach, this time deciding to go a little further than I did last time. When I hit the spot I decided I would turn around there was a group of giggling girls.

I automatically looked over to them. The tallest, most likely oldest as well, walked toward me. "Who are you?" she asked like a snotty brat. I knew a thousand ways how to get into a fight. But this time I was against making enemies by the first day of school.

"I'm Trista Dawn. I uh… just moved in with family close by." The girl laughed rudely and pointed at my feet.

"You're in our area. See that line" I looked down to find a line right on the other side of my feet, it continued all the way to the little stream I had crossed earlier, and on the exact opposite side the line went to the rocks close to where the other kids sat. "I'm Cassidy. My friends over there are Victoria, Annabel, Madeline, Taylor, Lana, and then the guys are Levi, David, Jason, Joe, and Nick. You," she pointed to me "Shouldn't be here unless you prove yourself worthy."

I looked at her, then to her friends. They all looked stupid and rude. I gave a few seconds to think of what to do.

A: I could hit her and walk away like nothing happened. B: I could walk away. C: I could tell her off.

Or D: I could smile and ask if she wanted to be my best friend in the whole wide world… then we'll go off and eat chocolate at the mall right down the street!!

Ok, if you haven't noticed choice D was out of the picture. I'd rather not hit her because coming home with a black eye would scare the crap outta Jake AND Billy… not what I want. So both D and A are off the list. True I could walk away, but I hate letting other's push me around like Queen of whatever. So, over all with B crossed off the only thing reasonable that was left to do was to tell her off… or at least be rude back to her like she was me.

"You Know, I don't think… but trust me I do… that you may have hit the record for the snottiest, nosiest, ruddiest, and dumbest person I have ever met… and that's just when you've spoken 5 sentences to me." Her mouth dropped open as she looked at me.

"You didn't!" she said as she stared.

"Actually… I think I just did." I laughed and walked the way I had came as she gapped at me. Before I had left the Barrier made from the line she had made around her and her friends 'hangout' I turned and looked at her and all her 'popular' friends.

Still she stood there. Staring at me… but this time she had added a bit of spunk. She looked like she was going to attack, and not only kill me but in addition she wanted revenge. So much for not making enemies. Her friends were staring as well I just laughed. One or two of the boys face's were red, probably trying to hold in laughter. The girl looked over at her friends, then back to me as I waved slightly. "You know what?! F**K Y-" before she finished the sentence I yelled.

"SO'S YOUR MOM!!" one of the guys laughed quietly and I walked carefully across the stream.

I was out for quite a while. I waked into town, bought a candy bar. Then jogged for a while more. I went back to the beach just to find that Cassidy and her friends minus the boys were there.

I went back to the super market and bought a drawing book also grabbing a few #2 pencils before heading back to the house. I walked in to find Jake slipping on his shoes.

"Trista! I was just about to go find you!" he laughed and pulled me down to him (which wasn't very far) for a hug. I laughed slightly again.

"uhh… Hi Jake… What time is it anyway?" he laughed again.

"about 5. Hey, we're going to Port Angles. You cant fight about it. we have to get you some new school stuff… like, a new note book and pencils and whatever else you might need." I thought about the date.

"Oh! We have school tomorrow don't we? It's Sunday!" he rolled his eyes and grabbed the bag out of my hand. He tossed it on the couch and lifted me off the ground.

"Yep. Monday… the worst day of the week. I hope you have a half decent schedule..."

"Goodness!! Put me down!!!" I laughed as he lifted me higher off the ground. He set me in the seat of his car and was over to his side quickly.

The car started quickly and we were speeding down the rode within seconds. I didn't dare to look over at the speed gauge, not really wanting to know how hard he was pushing the petal. So to keep myself distracted I looked out the window. There wasn't much but trees all the way till we were pass fork's rode, and even then there were lots of trees.

It didn't take longer than 30 minutes to get to Port Angles. The last time I checked though it was so post to take up to an hour… But once again I didn't want to know. As soon as we pulled into the main part of town Jake slowed the car immediately. I laughed to my self and received a glance from Jake. The first place we pulled into was a small department store.

"off we go!" Jake was up and out of the car heading in before I was able to open my door. I chased after him and ran into the store. He laughed and started to move the oppisite way I was running pointing forward and saying loud enough so I could hear "Backpacks are this way." we both laughed and I ended up walking qickly next to him. His strides were long and quick, while mine were small and… well at the moment even quicker.

I ended up getting a Chocolet cat backpack and all the school supplies needed. I got a new hat, Jacob liked it on me, and I also got a pair of jeans. A request from Jacob. Before we left Port angles, we stopped at the nearest icecream parlor that was open, and got icecream. One heck of a time we had with a ll of the shopping and stuff.

By the time we got home it was around 11:00pm. I was tired enough to almost drop dead onto the carpit. On the way home I would have fallen asleep if it wasn't for Jake's constiant Questions on what I had done over the years. I have to be proud of him for being curiouse

But like they say, Curiousy Kills the cat, thus, I've never been so curious about things. I like cats.

That night though I layed my head into my soft bed and thought about tomarrow.

my first day of school.

* * *

**whoot! that's all i got for now, i'll start on the next chapter ASAP!!!! kay? R&R thanks! support makes me feel really good!!**


	6. First day of School!

**this chapter is a little over 3,500 words. I am so prowd of it... and i have been thinkin about Seth's intro for a while now. i hope it works out!! I get so excited to see ppl add this to their favorite storys and story alert lists!!! yay!!!! oh! i just started reading City of Bones, i highly reccomend it!! **

**I hope you like the CHAPTER!!!!!**

* * *

Light. Ugh! I rolled over only to… you guessed it, Fall of my bed.

You'd think I'd stop falling off my bed by now, doesn't look like it. But at least I hit the floor mat, and not the cold flooring. Smiling at my accomplishment, of, supringling falling and not hurting myself, I stood up and looked around. Nothing much on this cold, boring Monday morning.

School. Ohh yahh that thing… Today was my first day to go to la-push Middle school. First official day away from the Vancouver school district. And I didn't have to ride a bus to school either! I walked out into the kitchen and looked at the time. 5:32am, it read. Looking around the living room Billy was up reading the news paper. I smiled and said hi.

"Good morning. I thought I was going to have to send Jacob to come wake you." He laughed.

"What about me?" Jake walked into the room shirtless with a towel on his head.

"Oh, he was going to make you wake me up, but I got up myself. You done with the bathroom?" he nodded. And I walked passed him and jumped in.

After taking a 20 minute shower I put on a black snoopy shirt and Jeans. Then practically skipped back into the living room to get something to eat.

"That was a long shower… or is it just your girl ness." Jacob laughed when I grabbed the cereal from the table and poured it into my bowl.

"Well, at least I clean myself. And its not girlyness, because if it was… then I wouldn't do it… just because I am a girl doesn't mean I have to be polite and put make up on." I said while stuffing my mouth. He laughed at my antics and went back to eating… or devouring his own food.

When we were done with that we ended up talking and hanging out until 7. That's when we jumped in the Rabbit and left.

"We're going to pick up Embry, and then we'll take you and make sure you got everything sorted out and your first class. Ok?" I nodded. "Just meet me out in front of your school when it gets out. You'll see…. One of us. We're probably going to be really easy to spot. Or just listen to the girls. They'll notice." I laughed. Seems like Jake's group is popular.

"Yah. Ok." I smiled up at him and he looked back to the road.

We picked up embry within 3 minutes. He just jumped right in the back seat. "Damn. She took the front seat from me. At least Seth and Brady aren't here to bother me about it." We laughed and continued to talk.

"How was your mom this smorning?" Jake asked looking into the mirror.

"Well, apart from her making sure I wasn't putting anything in my bag, watching me out the window, and checking on me when I was almost asleep, perfectly fine…. She's starting to get a little freaked out. I think I'll have Sam talk to her if she continues like this. Worrying her isn't going to help anything either. Trista, you excited for school?" I nodded wildly

"This is the first time I've ever gone to a different school. Like, you know… I've always lived in the same house till now, gone to the same school, in the same district, with the same friends… now its… well… nerve-racking." Embry shrugged.

"The kids will all want to be your friend. Your Jacobs COUSIN." He laughed. I knew this… people would like me because I lived with Jake, and Knew Embry and Quill; those three aren't hard to miss what-so-ever. We parked in the parking lot and walked up to the front desk. I could already feel the stares into my back as Embry and Jake walked on either side of me. We walked right into the front office and desk. And the lady, who I note's name was Mrs. Chandler, smiled up at us.

"Mr. Black, Mr. Call. How are you two today?" The two both smiled and said well. Then Jake spoke.

"Uh, this is my cousin, she's in 8th grade… uhh do you have her schedule?" the lady noticed little old me for the first time and smiled.

"My name's Trista… Trista Dawn. D-A-W-N." I was handed a piece of paper and a planner.

"Here you go Trista. Welcome To La-Push Middle school." I smiled back and said 'thank you' before following Jake and Embry out the door. Once we were outside they looked over my shoulder as I scanned the paper.

Social Studies: Mrs. Lannin

World History: Mrs. Lannin

PE: Mr. Perrine

Lunch

Study Hall: Mr. foulin

Science: Mrs. Kirsh

Math: Mr. Gurdnerr

I smiled and looked up at the two. "Mrs. Lannin hated me" Embry laughed.

Jacob shrugged, "that's cuz you were such a dumb ass. Twix, you got a pretty awesome schedule. I think Brady's in science and math with you… don't know bout Colin's Schedule" I nodded not really knowing who he was talking about.

"Alright. Anything I need to know?" Embry laughed and put his finger to his chin.

"Well our school, the High school is on the other side, we share the track. Sometimes the freshmen and 8th graders go out at lunch together. Be were of Simon, he's the freshman player, and Cassidy is the 8th grad popular girl. She's been hitting on our friend Seth Clearwater for years. And doesn't understand the word no. Mr. Perrine is really nice if you do what he says, and usually now in the fall, he does a football unit. Boys are all on one side, while girls are on the other. Study hall sometimes Mr. Foulin, if your smart, will let you go visit the high school." He laughed and handed me another piece of paper. "This is my schedule." He winked at me.

Jacob hit him in the back of the head and sighed "Stop hitting on my cousin, its not cool bro. Anyway, this one's my schedule and cell number if you ever need to go home early." I nodded.

They lead me to my first period block class and then walked over to the high school. Laughing and punching each other. It was fun to watch actually. Embry can keep everyone smiling. He had a great secence of humor. When I walked into the class the only person there was the teacher. I walked over to her and handed him my schedule. She nodded and grabbed a seating chart. "It's a pleasure to have you in the class Trista. You can sit… right here." She walked to the back of the room and at a table. "You get the whole table to yourself. Right here is where Sophie sits and Ethan sits right here." She motioned to the seats in front of me.

"Thank you Mrs. Lannin." I smiled up at her as she started explaining what we were doing in class. She laughed a little with me and nodded as we went.

When the bell rang 5 minutes after I got to the class and kids started to rush in. it was still very talkative until Mrs. Lannin quitted the class up. The announcements came on, although they didn't do the pledge of allegiance. I shrugged it off. Oh well. When Announcements were over Mrs. Lannin walked back into the middle of the class she spoke.

"Class, we have a new student, Sweet-heart, come on up and introduce your self." I stood up and made myself to the front of the room. I stood in front of the class and took a breath before starting.

"I'm Trista Dawn from Vancouver… I uh… moved here after a family tragedy to live with my cousin and Uncle. My birthdays May 6th and my favorite sport it Football. I'm a tomboy, and love to… uh play the guitar and mess around." I scratched the back of my head and a whole bunch of hands shot up.

"Jami, go ahead" the teacher smiled at a girl in the front of the class.

"I heard you're Jacob Black's cousin. Is that true??" she said without really stopping for a breath.

"Yah. Jake's my cousin." Then a few more hands shot up.

"Do you share your room with him?" one person called

"No. I have Rebecca and Rachel's room."

After a few more questions mostly that have to do with Jacob I learned that he was one of the most popular kids in the district along with Embry, Quill, and a few others I had yet to meet. The class went by quickly; as I caught up in the book they were reading and History text book.

I had already done all of this in my old school, so the assignment was really quick and easy. No one really talked to me.

In PE like Embry said we were playing football, my favorite sport ever! But they divided the girls from the boys. When I f found out I thought It'd be fun, but turns out, its not. The girls don't even try. They just stand around like… 'What are we so post to... oh look a butterfly!' eventually I asked if I could switch over to the boys team

"Why would you want to do that? The guys are rough, and never play by the rules." I had shrugged and laughed

"That's what makes football fun" My Teacher had looked at me like I was mad and laughed.

"sorry but if I did that, like if I let you play with the guys then the girls would want to too, and then they wouldn't play." I nodded, really thinking that he was a sexist bastered that had nothing to do with life. Oh well. I'd have to get over it and show him I'd rather play with the guys.

After that period we went to lunch. I ended up sitting by myself.

The rest of the day was mostly uneventful apart from getting kids walking up to me and asking questions. I was pointed out quite often, and felt like a bit of an outsider. None of my other teachers had me introduce myself to the class, but they did say that I was new. I started to notice the repeating faces in my classes. Speaking of classes, I only got lost on the way to the Math room, finding out that it was a teeny tinny portable. And my math teacher liked the temperature cold. Super cold.

By the end of the day I was exhausted. No homework though. I was lucky, and very happy about that. I also was still a little friendless. Not many people bothered to welcome me to the school, exactly the opposite of my old school… Maybe because I was so quite.

On my way out of the school I dropped my backpack off in my locker, because there was no real point in taking it home. I didn't need it for anything. I climbed up the steps from the locker bay and headed to the front door. When I was almost to the opening I turned my head to look around. I spotted a boy, who spotted me. He wouldn't take his eyes off mine, so I didn't his. That is until I saw the wall in front of me. I thought he did too… up until the point when he ran right into it. I giggled and walked out the Front door of the school.

I think it was that Brown haired, Brown eyed, tall kid that suddenly put me into a really good mood. Don't know why, but he just did.

When I got out of the school, I finally knew what Jake mint. All the girls were in separate groups whispering. I over heard one girl say. "Jacob black's cousin just transferred here. I heard it was because she killed someone and her mom wanted her to get away from so much trouble." I shook my head and laughed to myself. If only they knew the truth. I listened to another girl.

"I still can't believe that Jacob, Quill Embry and Colin are all in front of the school! Usually they go over to the high school."

"I heard its because of the new transfer student. She's one of their family members." After looking around for about a half a minute I spotted Jacob towering over everyone. He was talking to Quinn, Embry and another kid. I had seen the other kid at my school during passing time, but I wasn't sure what grade he was in.

I walked over to the group and stood next to Jacob, trying to catch up on the conversation. It was something about Science.

"So… that means that Solar Energy is Thermal?" the Kid asked. Jake nodded. Then he noticed me.

"Oh, hey Colin, this is Trista. She's in you're grade?" Colin nodded.

"Yep. Nice to meet you Trista. We have the same Study hall period, although I skipped that today" he rubbed the back off his head and laughed. I nodded. "Well, I'll introduce you to Brady and Seth tomorrow. The teachers are planning on letting us mingle with the freshmen tomorrow."

"Thank you, and Ok. Are we taking all 3 of these people home?" Quill nodded wildly.

"Yep! Well… you're dropping us all off at our homes." I rolled my eyes.

"Uhh ok. I call Front seat!!" Embry yelled as he jumped into the front seat next to Jacob. Quill lifted me off the ground and put me into the middle seat of the car. Colin sat on my opposite side.

"Ok, so we'll drop Quill, then Colin, then Em." I laughed and Colin started asking me questions.

"So, you like football right?"

"Yah. I like nearly all the teams… and if I ever play with the guys, I call Quarterback!" I laughed he just stared like I was mad.

"I don't think you'll be playing with us often. Jake and Sam always control the Field." Rolling my eyes I looked over to quill who was talking about Cars with Jake and Embry.

"haha really now? Wait till I get the ball. Usually guys are all 'if I tackle the girl then I'll hurt her' so they just try to push me, but I'm a little smarter than that. Its fun watching their faces change as I run passed the goal line with the ball" Colin shook his head.

"Must I question your sanity? You're a girl. What ever happened to make up and drama." Jake, Embry and Quill all shut up to hear my answer.

" Well, make up ruins a person's face, I don't understand why girls like it… And Drama controls everything. I'd rather be talking about video games then that…" I shrugged. "Guys are more entertaining, and exciting. Sometimes I wish I was born a dude. I could care less what people thought about me. And I wouldn't have to wear a dress what-so-ever." Embry laughed and said something for the first time since we got into the car.

"I think you'd look cute in a dress I can almost ima-"

WHAM!

"Shut up!!! Don't hit on my cousin!!" Jacob yelled after Quill and Colin hit Em on the back of the head. I fell into a fit of laughter.

We ended up taking Embry home first instead of Quill, Jacob couldn't stand him in the car any longer, and Quill didn't mind. We were backing home in a matter of 10 minutes after the conversation. Jacob and I didn't really talk much as we walked into the house. The silence wasn't uncomfortable; actually it was the exact opposite. It was very calm as we walked into the house. Billy ended up being asleep on the couch with the news channel on. Causing me go giggle.

"awww. That's cute!" I whispered looking at Jacob rolling his eyes. Jake walked over and lifted his dad off the couch taking him into his own bed room. I walked over and rolled his chair next to his bed.

Once Billy was in his room, we had a real quick snack. And I ended up wanting to go for a run.

I was putting on my shoes when Jake walked down the hallway and looked at me. "Where might you be going?" he said as I continued to tie each shoe into a double knot.

"I'm going to… probably go for a run down on the beach." Jake nodded and I walked out of the house and started on my run.

The run was really quite sprisingly, according to the Weather dude; it was so post to be nice for a few days before quickly becoming the normal cold, wet weather it was. I was a little bumbed that up here it was wetter than Vancouver, but quickly goes over it. When I reached the beach I saw a young lady tossing a football up to her. I slowed my run and took off my shoes when I hit the sand. I watched her for a few seconds, to make me notice she looked a little lonely. I shrugged and walked over to her.

When I was within a few feet she spun around to look at me. Her eye narrowed. I just smiled and waved. Then walked over to her.

"Hi." I started "I'm Trista Dawn. I just moved here" she stared at my hand when I stuck it out to shake.

"I'm Leah. Leah Clearwater. What do you want?" she said smugly, probably expecting me to freak out and run away. Her hand was as hot as Jacob and embrys but I ignored it. Probably some Genetic thing.

"Well, you looked lonely, so I was wondering if you wanted to play catch." She laughed.

"You can throw a football?" she laughed.

"Well obviously you can't." I smiled tilting my head to the side. She lifted an eyebrow. And after a few second of staring she backed up. I dropped my shoes and backed up a little myself. Her throw was percicly to me, and I caught it, took a jump back like a quarterback and threw it right to her. She was surprised none the less that I had even caught it. Although I was wishing I had some gloves. She threw… hard.

We played coach for a little while before stopping. She jogged over to me and we gave each other a high five. "You're actually pretty cool. I never though the day would come when I said that to someone. None the less someone new to the Reservation.

I shrugged. "And I never thought I'd meet a girl that new how to play football. All the girl's I've seen so far seem too into guys to care what they do." Leah smiled.

"You're right. How old are you kid?"

"If I'm a kid then you must be an old lady, I'm 13, nearly 14. In 8th grade." Leah lifted an eyebrow.

"I'm 19, your short." I put my hands on my hips and stuck out my tong.

"Vertically Challenged. Not short, Verricly challenged. Anyway, there's something in the water here that makes everyone Giant. So, don't look at me."

We ended up laughing for a while and hanging out. She told me about her Brother, and mom, and that her dad had passed away a while ago, but I guess she didn't really like using names. I explained, without names as well about my mom, best friends back in Vancouver, Cousin, and Uncle. It was actually lots of fun talking to her, and we ended up becoming good friends. We exchanged cell phone numbers and home numbers (or in my case Billy's home number).

I really liked Leah, she was actually really nice. We hugged when I noticed it was about time for dinner. She ended up walking with me, and going to the house I had met Sue Clearwater. I guessed and then laughed as I continued walking and Leah went inside. So Leah was one of Sue's kids, now I just had to meet the other.

After getting home Billy was picked up by Charlie, and they went to his house to watch the football game. I laughed as Billy talked about his new flat screen, a gift from his daughter. Jacob and I, for the rest of the night, watched TV. My mind eventually drifted off to the kid that had run into the wall. I wonder what his name was. He didn't look like he was in 8th grade; but then again, Jacob looked twice as old as he was.

I ended up falling asleep against Jacobs shoulder…

Maybe tomorrow I'll meet that boy.

* * *

**yay!!! thats it for now, if you have any questions just ask! i dont normaly go onto my account, so it may be easyer to ask in a review... **

**oh!! 3 reviews!!! omg!!! i am so proud of myself!!! lol, jk! more would be wonderous!!!! love you all!!!**

** -- 3 katie**


	7. School day 2!

**this was a fun chapter to type!! I still only got 3 reviews.. oh well!! i enjoy writing this. omg! i LOVED new moon!! Taylor lautner was soooo hot!! i think i found my own jake black in the real world too. how awsome is that?! this chapter is 2,400 words i belive. and im pritty proud of it. if you like or have any ideas for another chapter, just tell me! thanks for reading.**

**Disclamer: once again... if i was Stephine meyer i wouldnt be writing a fanfic about her storys would I?? sigh. if your thinking yes then you must b a little off.... I only own the charaters that arnt in the twilight series!! ie: cassidy, trista, Trinity and the teachers!! :D hope u like it!!**

The next morning was not fun… at all.

"Twix!! Trista!!!! TRISTA!!!" I woke up to Jacob yelling at me. It scared the crap out of me, and I shot up and hit my head on his.

"Oww," We both groaned and rubbed our head. Before I was able to ask what he wanted, I noticed he was fully dressed… WITH a shirt on. Which surprised me none-the less. He smiled and laughed a bit as I rubbed my eyes.

"You look like such a kid. It's almost 6:30." I just stared at him letting it sink in for a few seconds… and then Screamed when it did. He shot up and covered his ears yelling "shut up!!"

I was running around the room finding cloths, looking for my bag, grabbing a coat, a towel and then sprinting in to the shower. Fastest shower of my life. I was out in minutes and dressed, jogging into the

Kitchen and looking for something to eat. Billy was sitting eating his own cereal chuckling at me as I tried to finish it as soon as possible so I could be ready in time to leave.

Jacob was practically asleep on the couch. Lucky him. I spent a good 5 minutes looking for my bag before remembering it was at school in my locker. Rolling my eyes at my own stupidity I jumped onto Jacob.

His eyes opened slowly, and I had a feeling he already knew it was me. I gave him my best smile. "I'm ready for school!!" I proclaimed. He smiled and picked me up off of him as he grabbed his own bag and said his farewells to his father.

I waved happily as I walked out of the house back to Billy. I got a smile and a wave back before getting into Jake's all so famous Rabbit car and we took off.

The beginning of the day was pretty boring. And lonely. I found being an outsider wasn't as much fun as people said it was. I felt mostly ignored by those around me, apart from the whispers and rumors still going around. Although apart from that it was ok I guess. My sexist bastered of a PE teacher actually taught the girls how to play… well tried to at least. He had like two guys on each team as well. It was actually a little entertaining apart from the point where I got all the touchdowns for our team. The girls couldn't even catch a football right!

When lunch came around I originally sat alone like I had the day before. But within around 5 minutes two others came and sat on each side of me. I looked to my right and found Colin. And on my other side someone that looked like he could match as Colin's brother sat there. They both had huge grins and their trays were full with food of all kinds.

"I'm the all so wonderful Brady that I know your brother told you about," the boy I hadn't met before said smiling and showing his teeth. I laughed

"Who said he told me anything?" Brady covered his mouth obviously not really offended, and Colin laughed from my otherside. "Apart from that though," I laughed "it's a pleasure to meet you Brady. He gave a great bit smile and stuffed his mouth with some food. Colin did the same as I took a calm small portion of my pizza. Soon the table was full of guys, I was the only girl and I had to admit it was pretty aquward for the first part of lunch.

None of the guys though were as big as Brady and Colin. They were very hyper and normal, like the guys at my old school. I broke a smile and got into an argument over who was going to win the super bowl.

Most of the guys were husky or duck fans. Yuck.

After around a good 15 to 20 minutes a security guard blew they're whistle and all the guys stood up from the table. Colin nearly picked me up. I laughed and followed in-between the group still laughing about how dedicated they were to their favorite teams. Secretly wondering where I was following them to. As if Brady had read my mind he spoke out loud to me.

"The Whistle meant we're allowed to go to the track. Colin and I were going to introduce you to our freshman friend, Seth Clearwater. Then we could hang out or throw a football around or something." I nodded in response and continued talking to him.

"I've met Sue and Leah Clearwater already. They're both really nice." Colin choked on the water he was taking a sip out of and Brady laughed so hard he was gasping. "Wait! What's so amazing about it??" I asked also laughing at Colin.

"Leah? Nice?? When did that happen? She's like, the queen of evil!" he gasped, laughing, "Sue on the other hand is one of the nicest elders out there. She makes really good food."

I rolled my eyes. "Food? Is that all you boys think about?" both of them nodded and I sighed.

Once we got outside I noticed even more people. By a simple guess I knew they were freshmen. They looked like it.

Like they were twins, at the exact same time, on either side of me, Brady and Colin yelled. "Seth!!!" I had to cover my ears. Those two could talk, I knew that, but I didn't know they could be so loud. When Colin looked back down to me he laughed at my wide eyed expression.

"Next time a warning would be nice." Colin laughed and shrugged. I looked back forward to see the same boy who had run into the wall jogging toward us. Like some marical, the sun came out of the clouds as I thought about what a movie seen this was. But truth be told, he was beautiful! Just like most of the other guys that hung out with my cousin, the was a GOD. Of course they were so popular.

When I made eye contact with the boy I supposed to be named Seth, I smiled and he stopped. Right In his tracks. And just stared back. It was like he was looking right threw me, and I felt a little reviled. I looked down to make sure my pants were still up, and I wasn't embarrassing the crap out of myself. Nope. Everything was the same… it was just him staring at me.

Brady coughed. My eyes shot up to him and he laughed. "Trista, that's Seth…. Seth… gets your butt over here!!" he laughed and waved his friend over.

Seth walked up a little hesitantly. He smiled and stuck out his hand. "I'm uh… Seth… Seth Clearwater." I nodded my head and shook his hand, before telling him my own name.

"Trista Dawn. Jacob's cousin. It's a pleasure meeting you. Were you the one that ran into the wall yesterday?" I asked smiling. I knew the answer, but wanted to see if he would tell the truth.

"Dude! You ran into a wall?" Colin laughed, "Smooth move!" I giggled and he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah that was me… I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking… actually... I was trying to figure out who you were." I laughed along with the rest of us.

"Well, now you know." Brady looked over at Seth and they had a secret conversation with they're eyes, that I couldn't understand before they continued on. I smiled up at Seth. "You have a sister named Leah right?" his eyes widened and he nodded his head. "I met her yesterday. We played catch with a football." Colin coughed. "She said you were really immature and annoying but she loved you." That's when Brady started coughing… and within a few seconds I noticed they were trying to hide they're laughter. Seth opened his mouth then closed it again.

"You mean… my sister was nice to you?" I nodded automatically.

"Yeah. She has to work on talking so comebacks aren't as easy though... Why wouldn't she be nice to me?" Brady spoke for the first time in a few minutes.

"Leah's known for her stuck up attitude and rudeness… I can't imagine her nice…" he laughed again.

"You'd be surprised then. She was really funny." That's when everyone started laughing. I don't know why I was laughing to, but I had a feeling it wasn't because she was funny, probably because the others were laughing so hard they're faces were changing colors.

Lunch ended quickly… a little too quickly for my liking. Colin hung out with me as we worked on our homework for other classes in study hall. It was pretty calm then. Science and math were boring. But at the end of math, we got 15 minutes to spend how ever we wanted to.

I was sitting normally in my desk, thinking about what was to come, and the differences on how the boys act. Because I was pretty sure that if all the boys wore the same cloths and got they're hair cut at exactly the same time I wouldn't be able to tell them apart. When footsteps walked over to me and stopped. I glanced up and had to take a double take. Crap. Cassidy.

The girl put her hand on her hip and glared at me for a few seconds. "What do you want?" I asked. Being as pleasant as I could. A few other students looked over to me.

"You're a whore. Just go ahead and admit it." I waited for a few seconds staring at her like she was crazy.

"Uh. No… I just like to hang out with guys rather than girls. Its a lot more fun and less drama." I raised an eyebrow as she scoffed.

"Right. And just because your Jacob black's little cousin doesn't mean you're gonna get a chance to touch gold." I laughed.

"Wasn't looking for it." Her mouth dropped open and she leaned down to whisper to me

"Keep your hands, eyes and ears off of Seth Clearwater. He's mine." I rolled my eyes and laughed. Remembering what Embry had said before. This girl didn't know what 'No' meant.

"What ever." Cassidy stood up straight and walked back over to her friends… I sighed and looked around the class… There had been an even quieter whisper after she walked away. I grabbed my bag and coat. Getting prepared to leave when a girl walked up to me.

"Hi. You're Trista Dawn right?" I nodded. "Well, I'm Trinity… It's amazing how you stood up to Cassidy!" she laughed and looked at me in admiration.

I just smiled. "It was no problem. Not that big of a deal. It's nice to meet you Trinity. I love your name." she nodded excitedly.

"Your name is really pretty too. But for a warning, there will be a lot of people at the school who just befriend you because of your cousin and his friends. Alright? So you may want to be a little careful about who you chose for friends." I nodded and she turned away and started to walk.

"Hey! Wait!!" I called after her as I grabbed the rest of my stuff and walked next to her. The bell rang as we both walked out the door. "Thanks for the advice. I guess I'm just really quite. But would you like to be my friend?" she looked at me weird for a second.

"You don't have to ask. Of course I will be! But truth is I actually think that Brady's sorta cute… so… I hope you wont take any offence." I shrugged and laughed.

"It's all fine. I gotta turn around and go to my locker. Talk to you tomorrow?" Trinity nodded happily and I walked down to my locker, throwing my bag again into it and jogging back up… I heard and even bigger commotion of girls as I walked out of the school. This time they were all like fan girls screaming 'moi!' which is Japanese term for adorable or cute.

One of the girls caught my attention. "Oh my god!! All of them!! Ahh!! If only I could be one of they're siblings….

I smiled having a feeling I knew who she was talking about. I made my way threw the crowd and saw Jake, Quill, Embry, Colin, Brady, and Seth. All standing by Jake's rabbit and another truck. Walking up to them all I said my hello's.

Turns out it was Quill's truck, and he was taking everyone home to they're own individual homes. So it was just Jake and me in the car.

We got home and I made dinner for everyone. It was just simple Mac and cheese, but they both liked it anyway we ended up in my bedroom playing videogames when the doorbell rung… Jake paused it and jogged out to see who it was as I sprawled out on my bed in my polka dotted Pajamas. When the door opened again I'm embarrassed to tell you that Seth walked in. my mouth dropped open and I fell of my bed. So much for my record of going a day without doing so.

"Whoa! Are you ok??" he was at my side in a second, helping me sit back up. Jacob walked in a few seconds after and laughed.

"Fall off your bed again Twix? You, do you want a Twix, Twix?" he laughed at his Pun. Rolling my eyes and actually sitting on my bed I was tossed a Twix candy bar. Seth still sat on the floor staring at me… I was suddenly self conscious as I nibbled on my candy bar.

"You want to play with us Seth?" I asked tilting my head like I normally did. He nodded.

We played videogames for 3 hours. And eventually Billy sent Seth home and made Jacob and I go to bed

Laughing about what had happened previously that day. I thought about the wonders of tomorrow… and the next days… Maybe La push wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

**personally i like the part where everyday she ends up falling out of her bed on some occasion... huh.... :D hope u liked it!! review!!!**


	8. Nightmares and budding friendships

_Ello~ how are u ppl??? i had a good plan, and then lost it, so i had to improvise for this chapter... argh!! oh well, it does have a peice of big information that you'll have to ceatch yourself when trying to read this. this chapter's only around 2,800 words.... so i guess i can call that short for me. Alot of school work and my aldgerabra teacher hates us!! argh!! i blame it on the loud people. im gonna put up one of my own hand made storys on i belive, it's called Trust.... im not sure if i will though... hmmm. Please please please remember that ..... I DONT OWN STEPH MEYERS WORKS!!!! -- even though i wish i did.. oh well. Read and Review!!_

* * *

Waking up had to be my least favorite thing about school. Usually it's because school starts at ridiculously early hours. This meant you had to wake up even earlier. Ugh. But here in la push there was one thing I hated even more. The part where I fell out of my bed… it seemed like something I expected every morning. Maybe it was because my bed was small or something. I don't know. But today seemed a little worse when I woke up…

Of course, I heard Jacob calling me from the living room saying to wake up. The clock read 6. I turned and fell out of my bed. On the opposite side of my carpet this time. I felt my arm sting and looked down to realize I had landed on a Videogame controller. I winced at the pain and looked at my arm. Of course it was bleeding. But not squirting out blood like they did in movies or anything. I sat up and hit my head on the board of my bed, and then stood up and tripped.

All the first warnings that today weren't going to be a very happy day. When I FINALLY made it out into the living room, Jacob sat and stared at me. "You ok Twix?" he asked. I looked at him obviously annoyed.

"Yeah, sure. Everything except for the fact where someone in heaven hates me right now. I landed on my Controller!" I flung my arm up into the air and winced again. As soon as I winced Jacob was walking toward me. He grabbed my arm ever-so gently in his big arms and studied my scratch. It was still slightly bleeding, and was a pretty large gash. Jake of course led me into the bathroom and put me onto the counter. I felt like I was a little girl getting a scratch taken care of by her mother. He was very gentle as he wiped up the rest of the blood and wrapped gauze around it.

I watched him carefully as he did it, amazed at how he was able to make his super big hands do such a gentle and small concept.

As soon as he was done he pulled me off of the counter and I inspected it myself. "Thanks," I sighed "but you didn't have to do that. I could've done it myself you know." He rolled his eyes and laughed.

"No problem-o. Just go and get the rest of you're stuff done." I nodded and walked away. It was going to be a very… very weird day.

School was of course- boring. Brady and Colin skipped apparently. It was a conversation Jake and Quill had in the car. Something about going hunting. Personally I was completely against hunting. Around here the main targets were the wolves and bears. That's what Jacob had laughed about I guess. He had said 'the wolves would never get caught in the line of a bullet!' but what was that so post to mean. Quill had said his favorite animal was a wolf, so he didn't like hunting for them himself either.

My first classes went by in a breeze. The PE teacher had finally let me go onto the boys teams, because they had an unequal amount of guys. I had kicked some butt. And gotten a little dirty and sweaty. That was the only thing I didn't like about rough housing. You got all sweaty and yucky. Thank god for the showers.

Lunch for me was actually nice. I sat with Trinity and her friends; one of them was in all 3 of my morning classes. His name was Dylan. He was a complete flirt as well. I rolled my eyes as he would flip his semi-long black hair around and pull stupid jokes. The group was actually pretty loud and perverted, but it was fun to be with. They shared food sometimes too. Well, at least I got second chocolate milk… I found the rest of the school day uneventful. That is until the end of the day of course.

I had walked out of the school with my backpack for the first time all week and found Seth on a motorcycle in front of the school. Jake and everyone else were no where to be seen.

"Hey!" he called to me once I was in ear-shot. I waved and walked up to him.

"Love your bike" I laughed. He rolled his eyes and looked around. I could feel the groups near us quite. Listening to our conversation.

"I do too. Hey, Jake had to leave school early for work. He asked me to pick you up… this is his old bike he never uses… hopefully it's my Christmas present!" I laughed and nodded. He got up off the bike and put down the kickstand. He grabbed the only helmet and put it onto my head, strapping it securely, and taking my bag. He put the bag into the back holder of the bike and lifted me on.

It was the second time that day I felt like a little kid.

He sat on the bike behind me and grabbed the handle bars, boxing me in and kicks starting the bike before I was able to speak... or scream in that matter. While we were driving I whimpered slightly. He was going REALLY FAST on the little bike. And there were a lot of obstacles on the road. I think he may have heard me because he slowed down considerably after I whimpered. When we pulled up the driveway I noticed that it wasn't even Billy's house. It was Seth's. He got off the bike and pulled me off as well, letting me take the helmet off by myself this time before explaining and grabbing his own bag.

"Billy told me to bring you here. My mom's making dinner for us and the Blacks." I nodded as he grabbed my hand in his own, and my bag in his other hand, and pulled me inside. "Ma! We're home!!" he called calmly

"Oh," sue walked out into the open where we could see her. Her hair was down; unlike it had been when I had first seen her. She gave a very kind smile and welcomed me. I nodded and spoke with her for a little while before she told Seth; "I just got done baking some chocolate chip cookies. Can you take a basket up to Leah and share yours with Trista sweetheart?" he nodded quickly and she laughed and directed her voice to me. "Leah and he cannot share food. So I have to bake an even bigger batch. They also eat a lot… but you probably know this after living with Jake for a few days." I laughed with her when Seth came back with two baskets.

He put them in one hand and grabbed my arm again leading me up a flight of stairs and down a hall way. We stopped in front of a closed door and he knocked. Once, twice, a third time before the door opened slowly reviling a very mad Leah. "What the hell do you want?" she snarled at Seth. He smiled and handed her a basket. She looked in it and rolled her eyes. "Thanks lil riding hood." I laughed and she looked at me for the first time. Her mouth dropped open and she looked at Seth. He nodded and she laughed grabbing my arm and pulling me into the room. Practically slamming the door in Seth's face.

"LEAH!!!!! Give her back!!" he yelled threw the door. I giggled again and she laughed.

"Welcome to my room!! And home!! I guess you've met Seth… I didn't know you were Jake's cousin though…" I laughed and nodded my head.

"I didn't know you were Sue's daughter either." She messed up my hair and looked around the room. Seth's mumbling was still heard outside the door. I looked around. The room was a deep green and had posters of different bands on it. She had her CD player playing and a book set down upside-down on her bed. He backpack was thrown on the middle of the floor and her small TV was on a desk.

"Haha, well I'm gonna eat my cookies. So leave twerp. I don't share my food." I rolled my eyes at her quick change of attitude and hugged her quickly before opening and walking back into the hall way where Seth stood against the wall.

"Oh! She let you go!! Thank god I thought she was going to throw you out the window!!" I laughed and shook my head.

"No, she just wasn't going to share her cookies. So I left." He rolled his own eyes and nodded his head signaling me to follow him. We walked down his hallway to the last door on the right. The door had a piece of paper that read SETH!!! On it. I laughed at the childish poster. And he smiled as he opened the door for me. What a gentleman.

"Our second cousin Clare drew it… and she's 5, so you gotta make her happy." I nodded and walked into the room. Sitting on the bed and looking around. His room was actually blue, and had posters covering it, just like his sisters. His desk was full of guy stuff homework, a football, and those things. He had a case with baseball cards in it, and a pair of shoes untied and all over the room. It looked like a normal boy's bedroom. One picture was framed and on the wall. It was a big one of him, Jake, quill and various other people all the same size. There were a few women, and Billy was in it with other older people. I smiled at the picture, not all of them were looking at the camera, and a lot of them were looking at each other. And laughing.

"Is this the Pack?" Seth stiffened when I asked. So I explained it a little. "I mean, Jake said that the group you hang in is what you like to call a pack." A breath was let out as he nodded. I grabbed a cookie from the basket and popped it into my mouth. Yummy. Warm newly baked chocolate chip cookies. I was in heaven. Seth sat down on the floor and set the cookies on the bed next to me.

"So... you up for a game of 20 questions or something?" I stared at him and rolled onto my tummy.

"How about truth?" he frowned and looked confused. Typical for him not to know what it was… I and the guys made it up. "It's where you ask a person any question you want. They have 10 skips… the game goes on for as long as you want it to… with my friends we haven't finished it, the person who's asking the question can ask whatever they want…" He nodded quickly and smiled.

"I'll go first. What's your favorite animal?" I rolled my eyes.

"A Red panda or a Fox… what's your biggest pet peeve?"

"When people are spying on me… LEAH!!" he turned his head toward the door and I heard an evil laugh. "Go AWAY!!" I smiled and shouted myself

"Go find a boyfriend!" Seth laughed and I heard a bit of a murmur before Sue yelling at Leah to leave us alone.

The game went the same from then on, we didn't get into really difficult questions… but I knew we would eventually if we continued playing… It was a pretty random game I have to admit, but we learned quite a few things about each other. I personally had lots of fun sprawled out on Seth's Bed. We were in the room for around an hour and a half before His mother called us down. Seth automatically stood, and pulled me off the bed and down stairs. Jake and Billy were already sitting on the couch watching something… I couldn't see what. Sue motioned me into the kitchen where she had food… LOTs of food. I grabbed a plate and dished myself up with more than I thought I'd need, and she dished up herself and Billy. We took our plates (and Billy's) into the kitchen and sat them down where we were going to eat.

"Go ahead kids." She laughed and we heard fighting over some kind of food in the kitchen. I laughed and started to munch on my own hot-dog. Jake was the first one out with a really LARGE pile of food. Leah jogged out of the kitchen balancing her own food and Seth right on her feet. Jake sat next to me, Sue and Leah across, with Seth on the End closest to me and Billy opposite of Seth. It was a nice dinner. I loved it. And when we got done, we all went out side (despite the cold) and played catch with the football until I got too cold and decided on going inside… I really need a new coat.

When I got back into the living room I heard sue and Billy laughing. I walked into the room trying not to disturbe they're conversation and sat down on the couch. The TV was still on but it had changed to the news. It looked like the rest of the was so post to be wet. I leaned back and closed my eyes.

I guess I fell asleep. Now that I think about it, I couldn't really remember my dream. It had something to do with the beach. It was a quite dream, and very calm.

Eventually, when I did wake up, we were pulling into the driveway of Billy's house again. I kept my eyes closed as Jake went around and got Billy's Chair, make sure he got in it, and then picked me out of the back of the car and into the house. I let myself be carried all the way into the Bedroom, and when I was set down I let sleep over come me once again, but this time.

Sleep wasn't as good.

**It was a dark night as I stood up and followed my instincts outside. I stood on the back door step looking into the woods. They were completely shaded over, the only light was the moon, signaling in the middle of the sky it was already passed midnight. Lights flashed from the forest. Screaming was heard. And a wolf, bounded out, spun around and facing a human. The Man, stood tall and looked in his mid 30's. he took a deep breath and laughed. But the laugh was more familiar than I thought it would be. His head snapped toward me faster than should-be possible.**

**But the sight, of my father, with blood red eyes made me scream louder than I ever had before.**

I didn't mean to wake anyone up. I don't know how I did. But I felt really bad when my eyes snapped open and red eyes flashed before me, turning quickly into brown again, to see Jacob right above me, shaking me awake.

"Trista!! Trista!!! Oh my god. Are you okay??" his worried face scared me and I felt tears running down my face. I was such a wimp for nightmares. My arms latched around his neck as I cried into his shoulder and he let out a small sigh release, but his stiffness didn't go away. I have to say I cried for a while, and when I pulled back the same worried face stared back at me. His hands came up and wiped my last tear away as he kissed my forehead. "Are you alright?"

I nodded still scared. Dreams for me haven't been that vivid since… then…

I held on to Jacob not wanting to look at the clock, I felt bad for waking him up. His eyes stayed warm though as he let me lay in his arms. He's in jail. There was no reason for him to get out and get me. It's for life. I just didn't understand why the dream decided to come back now of all times. And the effects, screaming… it was all new to the constant dreams I had as a child. I rested my head up against Jacobs chest and closed my eyes. Before I fell asleep I'm pretty sure he did. Oh well. We're cousins, but at times like this, we felt more like siblings. And I personally… didn't care.

_

* * *

_

_what do ya think?? it takes only 30 seconds to review and 10 to add, its not gonna ruin your life just to do it this once..._


End file.
